Forbidden
by Yumiharizuki
Summary: Ketika lelaki yang ia cintai merusak kehidupannya hingga akhirnya mengkhianatinya membuat Miku sangat membenci makhluk yang disebut lelaki itu. Siapa sangka ia merasakan perasaan nyaman ketika bertemu dengan seorang Luka Megurine yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ralat untuk pair! Chapter 8 sudah di post.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, saya author baru disini. Ini fanfic pertama saya. Maaf jika hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca (m)-_-(m) Daripada lama-lama, saya persembahkan first ff saya… JRENG JRENG JRENG…. #Dramatisisasi (?)**

**Forbiden**

**by Yumiharizuki**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media**

**Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

**Part 1**

Sang malam telah menyelimuti langit begitu pekatnya tanpa menyisakan seberkas cahaya bintang pun untuk menyinari langit. Bulan purnama penuh telah menampakkan wujudnya tak lama setelah itu, membuat biasan-biasan cahayanya menembus kepekatan malam tersebut. Lorong-lorong gang sempit yang ada di kota telah tersinari oleh cahaya lampu jalan seadanya. Di tengah keremangan gang sempit itu, terdengar isak tangis yang begitu memilukan hati. Tak ada siapapun yang menyadari keberadaan si pemilik suara tersebut. Wajar saja karena gang sempit itu memang tak sering dilewati oleh para pejalan kaki.

Isakan tangis itu semakin lama terdengar semakin kencang seakan tak bisa berhenti. Kepiluan itu seolah membuat sosoknya terus bergelung dalam kegelapan, menyatu dengan tumpukan kardus bekas dan sampah. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan risih dengan kondisi tersebut. Yang terjadi adalah, ia makin merapatkan dirinya pada tumpukan sampah itu agar sosoknya semakin tidak terlihat.

Seorang gadis sedang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya dari dunia. Ia membenamkan wajah pada lututnya sambil terus menangis, membuat rambut panjang terurai nya menutupi dirinya. Ia tidak peduli jika ada orang jahat yang menganggunya, atau mungkin ada polisi yang menangkapnya karena disangka sebagai gelandangan. Baginya, kini hidupnya sudah sedemikian tak berharga. Bagaikan sampah yang ada disana, terkucilkan dan terbuang. Dirinya begitu kotor. Ia tidak bisa menjadi sosoknya yang dulu. Ia tak memiliki nyali untuk menunjukan dirinya pada semua orang. Dan ia merasa tidak punya tempat untuk kembali sekarang. Maka satu-satunya tempat kembali adalah tempat pembuangan sampah itu.

Angin malam yang dingin perlahan-lahan mulai membelai dirinya. Pakaian seadanya yang ia gunakan sama sekali tidak bisa menghangatkan dirinya. Ketika rasa dingin itu mulai terasa, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai menggosok-gosok tangannya agar tetap hangat. Kemudian ia pun menutupi dirinya dengan lembaran koran yang ia temukan di dalam tempat sampah. Cara itu sama sekali tidak ada yang berhasil. Ia tetap kedinginan dan mulai menggigil. Pada akhirnya, ia kembali bergelung di tempatnya sambil berharap agar malam bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getar diiringi dengan dering handphone milik gadis itu. Dengan enggan, ia melirik sekilas ke arah handphone berwarna pink yang ada di dekatnya. Rupanya ada panggilan masuk. Dari layarnya tertulis kata "Mama". Namun dirinya sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon itu dan malah membiarkannya. Ketika handphone itu telah berhenti berdering, ia pun mengambil handphonenya dan mulai melihat ada apa saja beberapa jam lalu. Disana terdapat deretan riwayat panggilan tak terjawab dan juga pesan masuk dari beberapa orang. Tetap saja nama "Mama" lah yang paling sering menghubungi dia, disusul dengan nama "Gumi chan" dan juga "Rin chan". Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan menghubungi dan peduli kepadanya selain ketiga nama itu. Gadis itu masih terus mencari. Ia menanti nama seseorang tertera di layar handphone nya. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan nama "Kaito" di riwayat panggilan maupun pesan masuk yang ada. Gadis itu kini merasa frustasi. Kembali terdengar isak tangis darinya.

"Tidak mungkin… Kaito… Jangan bilang ini kenyataan…," isaknya pilu. "Kamu… Kamu tidak mungkin… Melakukan hal ini… Kepadaku…,"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berteriak kencang ketika kelebatan ingatan mulai muncul mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu. Ia tidak mau mengingat hal yang sudah membuat hidupnya hancur seperti ini. Ingatan itu begitu menyakitkan, membuatnya harus berkubang dosa dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia menyesal tidak mendengar perkataan sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. Ia menyesal telah membenci ibunya. Padahal sebelumnya ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ataupun pada setiap orang yang ia percayai kalau dirinya tidak akan lagi terikat dengan laki-laki itu. Namun kenyataan yang ada justru lebih buruk lagi. Dan kini semua sudah terlambat. Ia hanya bisa menangisi dan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

Siang pun telah menjelang. Udara yang lembab mulai membuat kulitnya berkeringat. Kota itu begitu panas dan membuatnya tersiksa. Meskipun ia sekarang mengenakan pakaian yang sudah tidak utuh lagi; baju seragam kemejanya sudah compang camping dan sobek di berbagai sisi termasuk di bagian dadanya, juga rok sekolah dengan kondisi yang sama naasnya dengan kemeja bajunya, namun tetap saja masih terasa panas untuknya. Gadis itu pun menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan tangan. Ia ingat bahwa rambutnya yang selalu diikat dua kini telah tergerai bebas begitu saja. Mungkin itu salah satu hal yang membuat dirinya kepanasan. Ditambah lagi ia merasa haus dan lapar. Penderitaannya benar-benar lengkap saat ini.

Ditengah keputusasaannya, ia pun kembali melongok ke arah handphonenya. Saat memeriksa handphone itu, ia kembali menemukan pesan masuk. Kali ini dari "Mama". Akhirnya ia pun membaca pesan dari sang Mama untuknya.

_To: Miku chan_

_From: Mama_

_Subject: No subject_

_Miku, sekarang kamu ada dimana nak? Sejak kemarin sore, Mama mencarimu kemana-mana. Mama sudah bertanya kepada kedua teman baikmu, Rin dan Gumi chan. Tapi mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu. Mama juga sudah meminta mereka untuk mencarimu, namun mereka juga sama sekali tidak bisa menemukanmu. Miku, kenapa kamu tidak memberi kabar kepada kami? Tak ada satupun panggilan maupun pesan dari kami yang kamu jawab. Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mama takut terjadi sesuatu kepadamu. Jika memang kamu membaca pesan ini, Mama mohon kepadamu untuk segera memberi kabar. Semoga kamu bisa cepat pulang ke rumah. Kami semua menunggu kepulanganmu._

_ Dengan cinta, Mama_

Tanpa terasa, air matapun kembali menetes di wajah cantiknya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena selama ini telah membenci ibunya yang begitu _Workaholic_ dan jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya. Ia begitu menyesal sekarang. Padahal ibunya seperti itu untuk membiayai hidup mereka selepas perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa pulang. Ia tidak bisa mengabari orang tersayangnya mengenai keberadaan dirinya kini. Karena itu hanya akan menambah beban hidup mereka.

"Maafkan Miku… Miku sama sekali tidak bisa pulang. Bahkan Miku tidak tahu kapan bisa menemui kalian," gumamnya pilu.

Matahari kian terik menyinari bumi, namun segala aktivitas yang ada justru makin bertambah padat saja. Terdengar dari kejauhan suara klakson mobil saling bersahutan, juga ada suara seseorang yang sedang mempromosikan potongan harga daging di supermarket menggunakan pengeras suara. Gadis itu; Miku, menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin tidak makan dan minum sepanjang waktu. Walaupun mati adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia pun mencari barang berharga di saku baju maupun roknya. Dirinya begitu bahagia saat menemukan pecahan uang yen di dalam saku roknya. Setidaknya uang itu cukup untuk membeli satu roti murah di supermarket.

Miku pun berusaha bangkit ditengah ketidakberdayaannya. Ia merangkak dan meraba dinding, mencari pegangan untuk bisa berdiri. Akhirnya ia bisa berdiri dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari gang sempit itu dengan terseok-seok. Kakinya gemetar seakan-akan kapanpun ia bisa jatuh. Ia merasa belum sanggup untuk berjalan. Ia masih merasakan sakit di selangkangannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang harus pergi dari sana.

Sepanjang jalan, orang-orang memperhatikan dirinya. Tak jarang dari mereka berbisik-bisik dan mengernyit sambil menutupi hidung mereka dengan tangan. Miku sadar dengan penampilannya kini. Ia tak layak disebut sebagai seorang pelajar SMA, dan ia lebih terlihat sebagai gelandangan. Tapi Miku tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Supermarket yang ia tuju berada di blok depan. Sebentar lagi ia sampai di supermarket.

"Selamat datang… Nona?"

Bahkan pramuniaga yang ada di belakang meja kasir pun bersikap sama seperti orang-orang tadi. Sikapnya yang ramah kini berubah menjadi tidak suka terhadap kehadiran Miku di dalam tokonya.

"Mau apa kamu?" tanya gadis seusianya yang menjadi pramuniaga di supermarket itu. "Kami tidak menerima gelandangan untuk meminta makan di toko ini. Dan bau busuk apa ini? Ini pasti berasal dari tubuhmu kan?"

"Maafkan aku… Tapi aku mau membeli roti," jawab Miku pelan. "Dan aku punya uang,"

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kamu habis meminta belas kasihan dari orang lain?" cecarnya sengit. "Sudah, sana pergi! Kamu bisa membuat pengunjung disini merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu! Apalagi dengan bau busukmu ini!"

Miku tidak ingin berdebat dengan gadis itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sudah mulai mendekati pintu keluar, ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan berdua bersama seorang gadis dari balik kaca. Yang membuat Miku syok adalah, sosok itu tengah merangkul dan menggandeng gadis yang tengah bersamanya dengan intim.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya tidak percaya. "Itu Kai… to…,"

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya mengabur. Pandangannya berangsur-angsur menjadi gelap. Matanya terpejam ketika tubuhnya melemah dan jatuh tertelungkup di lantai. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, hanya bisa mendengar suara kepanikan orang-orang yang ada di dalam supermarket. Dan pada terakhir kalinya, ia mendengar suara gadis pramuniaga supermarket yang tengah panik menelepon tim medis.

TBC

**Nah, akhirnya part 1 selesai publish *menyeka keringat*. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek. Ditunggu reviewnya, dan mohon saran juga untuk fanfic ini… Jaa mata ne!**

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semua, kembali lagi bersama saya XD. Terimakasih untuk ****Kurotori Rei****, ****Go Minami Hikari Bi****, ****Hikari Syarahmia**,**Akizuki Airy** **dan ****Rei Atsuko****yang sudah memberikan review pada chapter sebelumnya. Review dari kalian sangat berarti sekali untuk saya. Dan saya sudah balas satu persatu ke PM kalian ya ^^. Baiklah sesuai permintaan, saya update kilat lanjutan dari fanfic saya. Selamat membaca ^^.**

**Forbiden**

**by Yumiharizuki**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, dll**

**Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

**Part 2**

Aroma wewangian lavender menyeruak ke indra penciuman Miku. Aroma itu seperti membangunkannya dari mimpi yang teramat panjang. Mata yang terpejam itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata turquoise nya yang indah. Gadis itu pun telah terbangun di tempat yang begitu asing untuknya. Ia tengah berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit. Entah siapa yang telah membawanya kesana dan ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tak sadarkan diri. Yang pasti ia sungguh sangat berterimakasih kepada orang yang dengan baik hati telah membawanya kesana.

Pintu pun tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakan seorang perawat berusia paruh baya yang masuk dengan membawa troli berisi nampan makanan. Begitu melihat Miku, ia pun langsung memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Selamat pagi, waktunya sarapan," ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak," kata Miku.

Perawat itu kemudian menghidangkan makanan yang dibawanya kepada Miku. Makanan rumah sakit bukanlah makanan yang disenangi oleh Miku. Tentu saja makanan tersebut penuh dengan sayuran hijau. Meskipun Miku tak menyukainya, namun ia terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan memasukan sesendok penuh makanan penuh sayuran itu. Sembari makan, Miku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada perawat itu.

"Maaf, boleh aku tahu siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Miku penasaran. "Lalu berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Nona sudah tiga hari tak sadarkan diri. Menurut orang yang membawa Nona, Nona tiba-tiba saja pingsan di supermarket," jawab perawat itu sambil mengupas kulit apel untuk cuci mulut Miku nanti.

"Seperti apa dia? Seperti apa orang yang membawaku itu?" Miku makin bertambah penasaran. Perawat itu pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Miku tadi.

"Orangnya begitu baik. Dia sangat berkarisma sekali, membuat setiap orang tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Dia cantik juga anggun. Sungguh cerminan wanita yang sangat sempurna," celoteh perawat itu.

Miku membulatkan matanya. Ia telah salah sangka. Ternyata orang yang telah menolongnya adalah seorang wanita. Miku menjadi teramat penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Miku, perawat itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Wanita itu akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia begitu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Selama ini, dia lah yang menjaga dan merawatmu. Luka san pasti akan begitu senang karena Nona sudah bangun," katanya.

Miku hanya terdiam, tak berkomentar sama sekali mengenai hal itu. Ia masih menyantap makan paginya saat pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dengan sedikit kasar.

"Dia sudah sadar?" sebuah suara yang merdu terdengar dari balik pintu, disusul dengan munculnya sang pemilik suara di ruangan itu. Seorang wanita dewasa muda terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar rawat Miku. Benar kata perawat tadi, wanita itu begitu cantik. Aura keanggunan langsung terpancar dari sosoknya. Rambut merah muda panjang sepunggungnya sedikit berantakan terkena angin. Tubuhnya langsing dan tinggi semampai. Kulit yang putih bersih itu terbalut oleh pakaian kantor yang sederhana namun memberikan kesan anggun untuknya.

"Luka san, tolong jangan berlarian begitu di rumah sakit. Takut mengganggu pasien yang lain," kata perawat itu sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Maaf. Aku begitu senang saat mendapatkan kabar kalau dia sudah bangun. Jadi aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan segera datang kemari," kata wanita bernama Luka itu sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. "Syukurlah dia sudah sadar,"

Ada nada kelegaan dari ucapan wanita itu. Miku hanya diam mematung. Ia merasa heran, mengapa wanita itu begitu mempedulikan dan mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal.

"Halo, sedang sarapan rupanya," Luka menyapa Miku secara tiba-tiba. Miku jadi gelagapan dibuatnya.

"I… Iya," ucap Miku gugup. Tak henti ia menunduk saat Luka menatapnya.

"Apa dia sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Luka kepada perawat itu kembali.

"Kita harus menunggu dokter untuk mengecek kondisi kesehatan terkininya. Dari sana dokter bisa memutuskan apa Nona ini sudah bisa pulang atau masih harus menjalani beberapa perawatan di rumah sakit," jelas perawat. "Tapi karena Nona ini baru saja sadarkan diri, sepertinya butuh pemulihan beberapa hari lagi untuknya sampai benar-benar sehat,"

"Begitu ya," ucap Luka sambil menerawang jauh sementara itu sang perawat hanya bisa terdiam. Ruangan itu terasa begitu sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"Luka san, bisakah kita bicara sebentar di luar?" tanya perawat itu serius. Luka kemudian menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil menandakan ia setuju. Tanpa basa basi ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan rawat Miku, membiarkan Miku fokus untuk menghabiskan makanan sehatnya.

Luka mengikuti perawat itu pergi menjauhi bangsal rumah sakit. Entah kemana perawat itu akan membawanya, yang ia ketahui adalah mereka membutuhkan tempat yang aman untuk berbicara. Ia tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh perawat itu adalah hal yang teramat sangat serius. Terlihat dari raut wajah sang perawat yang menegang. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Saat itu kondisi taman cukup sepi, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu khawatir pembicaraan mereka akan terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Luka san, sebenarnya ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda. Ini berkaitan dengan Nona itu. Saya ragu untuk mengatakan kondisinya kepada anda. Tapi saya tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari anda," perawat itu membuka pembicaraan serius antara dirinya dan Luka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luka penasaran.

"Sepertinya gadis itu telah mengalami hal yang paling buruk di dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang menjadi aib untuknya. Saya benar-benar kasihan kepadanya. Di usia semuda itu ia harus mengalami penderitaan yang ia tanggung sendiri seumur hidupnya," jawab perawat itu.

Luka membelalakkan matanya. Ia sudah bisa menebak maksud dari perawat itu mengenai gadis yang ditolongnya kemarin. Luka membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa teramat sangat syok sekali mendapati kenyataan yang terjadi kepada gadis itu.

"Begitulah yang terjadi. Saya mengetahuinya ketika memandikan Nona itu saat ia masih pingsan. Di sekujur tubuhnya banyak sekali luka memar. Bagian kewanitaannya juga terkoyak parah dan mengeluarkan darah. Kondisinya ketika pertama kali dirawat sangatlah memprihatinkan. Ia bahkan sampai mengalami demam tinggi akibat luka yang ia derita. Yang lebih memprihatinkan adalah, ia sering mengigau. Seakan-akan sedang mengalami mimpi buruk yang tiada akhir. Sampai ia berteriak-teriak di dalam ketidaksadarannya," lanjut perawat itu.

"Ya ampun," gumam Luka masih sambil membekap mulutnya. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuknya? Aku sangat yakin kalau hal itu akan menimbulkan beban traumatic untuknya,"

"Entahlah. Saya sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menyikapinya. Kita hanya bisa menyemangatinya dan mendorongnya agar tetap bersemangat. Saya rasa kondisi kejiwaannya masih belum stabil hingga kini. Sebisa mungkin kita harus menopang semangatnya agar ia bisa tetap hidup menjadi gadis seusianya dengan normal," kata perawat itu. "Saya yakin Luka san bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan diri dan semangat hidupnya kembali,"

"Ya semoga saja aku bisa, tapi aku sama sekali tidak yakin bisa melakukannya," ucap Luka ragu.

Kemudian hening menyelimuti keduanya. Masing-masing dari mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka. Tiba-tiba perawat itu langsung bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia seakan baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Luka san, kita harus segera kembali. Dokter Kiyoteru sepertinya sudah datang," ucapnya.

Luka hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali mengikuti perawat untuk kembali ke bangsal tempat Miku di rawat. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka setengah berlari melewati lorong. Luka merasakan suatu firasat yang kurang mengenakan mengenai gadis yang ia tolong. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan. Dari dalam ruangan tersebut terdengar suara gaduh dan teriakan. Luka benar-benar panik mendengarnya, hingga tanpa sadar ia sampai mendobrak pintu.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! PERGI!" teriak Miku keras.

Luka berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan sebelum bisa memahami apa yang tengah terjadi disana. Ia melihat Miku tengah berteriak histeris sambil berusaha menjauhi seorang dokter yang hendak memeriksa keadaannya. Dokter tampan bersurai hitam itu terlihat kewalahan menghadapi pasiennya satu ini. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mampu mendekati Miku saat itu.

"Nona, anda harus tenang. Dokter hanya ingin memeriksa kondisi anda," para perawat berusaha menenangkan Miku.

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau diperiksa olehnya!" pekik Miku keras.

Miku terus berteriak-teriak. Ia meronta. Bahkan kini ia tengah menangis ketika para perawat memegangi tangannya agar dirinya bisa diam. Dokter Kiyoteru pun bersiap memasang stetoskopnya. Ia kini berusaha membujuk Miku.

"Jangan takut Nona, saya hanya ingin memeriksa detak jantung anda," kata Kiyoteru lembut.

"TIDAK!" teriak Miku kencang.

Miku sepertinya sudah benar-benar hilang kedali. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman perawat yang menahannya. Bahkan dengan nekad ia menggigit salah satu tangan yang menahannya dengan keras. Setelah berhasil lepas dari pengawasan, tanpa pikir panjang ia cabut satu persatu selang infuse yang terpasang di tangannya dengan kasar sampai tangannya berdarah akibat hal tersebut. Kemudian ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Namun ketika hendak melangkah, Miku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian pribadinya sehingga ia terjatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan. Melihat hal itu, para perawat tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berbondong-bondong menghampiri Miku dan berusaha untuk membawanya berbaring ke tempat tidur. Tapi yang terjadi, Miku malah makin mengamuk. Ia meraih benda apa saja yang ada di dekatnya lalu melemparkannya sekuat tenaga kepada orang-orang itu. Kemudian Miku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Begitu memilukan. Membuat hati Luka terluka karenanya.

"Ini benar-benar sulit. Aku tidak bisa menangani gadis ini," dokter Kiyoteru menyerah terhadap Miku. "Kurasa aku akan meminta dokter Sakine untuk memeriksa dan menenangkannya,"

"Mungkin itu yang lebih baik untuk saat ini dokter. Gadis itu rupanya benar-benar mengalami trauma yang luar biasa," komentar perawat yang sedari tadi bersama Luka.

"Begitu ya," gumam Kiyoteru prihatin. "Gadis yang malang,"

Dokter Kiyoteru pun meninggalkan ruangan Miku, meninggalkan Miku yang masih menangis meraung-raung, perawat yang setia menemani dan merawat Miku selama ini, beserta Luka yang sedang termenung melihat Miku. Para perawat yang lain sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Rupanya mereka takut dengan amukan Miku.

Luka merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Miku. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana pedihnya luka itu dan juga betapa hancurnya perasaan Miku saat ini. Ia benar-benar sedih melihat gadis manis itu kini terlihat seperti orang gila. Penampilannya berantakan akibat amukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yang Miku lakukan sekarang hanya menangis meraung-raung, sesekali berteriak, kemudian ia bergelung memeluk lututnya. Hati kecil Luka menuntun kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Miku. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut kepada Miku. Padahal bisa jadi Miku berbalik melemparinya dengan barang-barang seperti yang ia lakukan kepada para perawat itu. Namun rasa takut itu justru menghilang tergantikan oleh perasaan iba dan ingin melindungi jiwa yang begitu ringkih itu.

Luka terus melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin lama semakin mendekati gadis bersurai teal tersebut. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok itu agar mendekat kepadanya. Direngkuhnya tubuh langsing itu ke dalam pelukkannya, membuat Miku membelalakkan matanya. Luka mempererat pelukkannya, membiarkan tubuh Miku tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Lu… Luka san…?" ucap Miku terbata-bata.

"Sssh! Jangan katakan apapun. Kalau kamu ingin menangis, menangislah. Jangan biarkan beban itu melemahkan hatimu. Biarkan kesedihanmu mengalir dalam air mata. Aku yakin sekarang hal itulah yang kau butuhkan," ucap Luka bijak.

"Luka… san…," Miku bertambah sedih saat ini. Ia pun menangis semakin keras di dalam pelukan Luka, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berusaha mengeluarkan semua kepenatan dan beban yang membelenggu. Luka dengan sabar terus memeluk Miku dan sesekali mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu agar ia tenang. Adegan mengharukan itu disaksikan oleh sang perawat yang baik hati. Ia sampai ikut meneteskan air mata karena terbawa suasana keharuan yang mengharu biru di ruangan tersebut.

TBC

**Akhirnya bisa update juga kelanjutannya T^T. Sungguh, saya mencoba untuk update kilat. Tapi kenyataannya ini justru sebaliknya. Berkali-kali saya mohon maaf jika ceritanya terlalu pendek. Saya mengharapkan review dari para readers yang baik hati ^^**

10


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo lagi XD Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan dari fanfic saya ini. Sepertinya saya harus meminta maaf dengan sangat karena saya tidak bisa update secara cepat seperti permintaan para readers, dikarenakan keterbatasan ide XD. Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk ****Go Minami Hikari Bi****, ****SyifaCute****, ****Kurotori Rei****, ****Hikari Syarahmia****, ****Itachannio****, ****CelestyaRegalyana****, ****Akizuki Airy****, ****Gak Bisa Login, ****Guest, ****Rei Atsuko****, ****dan ****Kiriko Alicia**** yang sudah menyempatkan untuk hadir mereview dan juga memberikan dukungan agar saya bisa dengan semangat melanjutkan cerita ini. Review dan dukungan kalian sangat berharga untuk saya T^T. Seperti biasa, balasan review sudah saya kirim lewat PM masing-masing. Untuk ****Gak Bisa Login dan ****Guest, saya balas reviewnya di akhir fanfic ini yaitu dibawah. Terimakasih juga untuk semua reader (Yang silent reader ataupun yang reader aktif) yang mau membaca cerita saya. Pokoknya terimakasih sekali T^T. Daripada lama-lama, saya persembahkan Forbiden part 3. Selamat membaca ^^**

**Forbiden**

**by Yumiharizuki**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, dll**

**Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

**Part 3**

Luka duduk di ruang tunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu gelisah dan perasaannya sangat tidak menentu saat ini. Beberapa kali ia mengubah posisi duduknya, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap dirinya. Luka pun mengamati jam tangan perak yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kini jam itu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Ia sudah menunggu kurang lebih satu jam di tempat itu, namun dokter Sakine masih juga belum datang menemuinya. Ruangan tempat Miku dirawat pun masih tertutup rapat. Belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan keluar dari kamar itu.

Luka menghela napas panjang. Semenjak insiden mengamuknya Miku beberapa jam lalu, keadaan rumah sakit menjadi panik seketika. Para perawat berbondong-bondong datang untuk membereskan kekacauan yang telah terjadi itu. Untungnya setelah Miku mengeluarkan kesedihan dan beban pikirannya dengan menangis, ia menjadi lebih tenang. Miku pun akhirnya mau menurut untuk diperiksa oleh dokter Meiko Sakine, dokter yang menggantikan dokter Kiyoteru bertugas. Sementara Miku diperiksa, Luka disuruh untuk menunggu diluar. Mau tak mau Luka pun keluar dari kamar Miku, walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia masih ingin menemani gadis itu disana. Bahkan dengan sabar Luka menunggu, walaupun tak jelas sampai kapan ia harus menunggu seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan rawat Miku telah terbuka. Lalu keluarlah dokter Meiko beserta perawat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Luka segera menghampiri dokter Meiko karena ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan terkini Miku.

"Dokter Sakine, bagaimana?" tanya Luka cepat.

"Kita bicarakan di ruanganku," ucap dokter Meiko. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Luka menuju ruangan pribadinya yang berada tak jauh dari bangsal tempat Miku dirawat. Luka pun mengikuti dokter Meiko masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk saling berhadapan dengan dokter cantik tersebut.

"Begini Luka san. Kondisi gadis itu kini sudah lumayan membaik. Tekanan darah, detak jantung dan sebagainya sudah menunjukan kondisi yang normal. Untuk pendarahan yang terjadi padanya kurasa akan benar-benar berhenti sampai besok. Lukanya sudah kujahit, tinggal menunggu jahitannya itu menyatu dengan kulit aslinya. Untuk sekarang ini, aku sudah memakaikan pembalut pada gadis itu. Dan pembalut itu harus diganti secara berkala," papar dokter Meiko secara panjang lebar. "Begitu gadis itu bangun nanti, suruh dia minum obat yang sudah kubuatkan resep dokternya. Obatnya masih ada di apoteker. Luka san bisa menebus resepnya disana,"

"Baik dokter," kata Luka dengan penuh perasaan lega. "Dia sudah bisa segera pulang kan, dokter?"

"Tentu saja. Lusa dia sudah bisa pulang. Yang penting kita harus memastikan kondisinya benar-benar sudah pulih seperti sedia kala," jawab dokter Meiko. "Satu hal lagi. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah menunjukan kondisi sembuh, namun psikisnya sulit untuk pulih. Kurasa traumanya terhadap laki-laki tidak akan bisa hilang dalam waktu cepat. Apalagi setelah apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan, kalau dia sudah diperkosa oleh banyak pria. Terbukti dari lukanya yang begitu parah sampai harus dijahit lebih dari satu jahitan,"

Perkataan dokter Meiko membuat Luka syok berat. Ia sudah benar-benar merasa terpukul sekali mendengar kenyataan bahwa Miku telah diperkosa. Dan kini syok nya makin bertambah saat mengetahui kalau Miku diperkosa bukan hanya oleh satu pria, namun ternyata lebih dari satu pria.

Luka terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata. Setelah pembicaraan dengan dokter Meiko tadi, ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya ada satu. Ia memikirkan Miku. Ia memikirkan apa yang kini sedang Miku rasakan. Apakah rasa sakit itu masih terasa? Luka dengan segera berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan Miku. Ruangan itu begitu sunyi. Tak ada siapapun yang menemani Miku disana. Miku kini tengah tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai seakan beban hidupnya telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Dengan langkah yang perlahan seakan tak ingin membangunkan Miku, Luka pun menghampiri sang putri tidur tersebut. Luka menatap wajah damai gadis itu dalam diam. Ia menatapnya dalam, hingga tanpa terasa bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari matanya.

"Nee, apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini? Apakah masih terasa sakit?" ucap Luka sambil terus menatap wajah gadis itu. Kemudian ia tertawa miris. Ia merasa bodoh karena bicara sendirian seperti saat ini. Tentu saja gadis itu merasa sakit. Sakit sekali malah. Lalu kenapa Luka malah menanyakan hal itu kepadanya?

Suasana saat itu begitu hening. Miku masih tetap terpejam. Saat ini Miku benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang putri tidur. Miku sama sekali tidak bergerak, tetap tertidur cantik diatas ranjangnya. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat bius sehingga Miku benar-benar tertidur pulas seperti itu.

Sementara itu, kepiluan justru menghinggapi perasaan Luka. Entah mengapa saat ini ia hanya ingin menangis. Beban Miku terlalu berat untuk gadis seusianya. Di usia Miku yang masih sangat belia itu, Miku malah harus kehilangan masa depannya. Luka sangat mengerti hal itu. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Miku menanggungnya seorang diri seperti ini. Kalau dirinya bisa, ia ingin ikut bersama gadis itu untuk memikul beban bersama. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku janji, mulai saat ini kehidupanmu akan jauh lebih baik. Kamu akan menjadi dirimu yang baru. Aku akan membantumu menyembuhkan semua luka itu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Maka dari itu, cepat lah sembuh ya?"

Luka tersenyum kecil sambil terus menatap Miku. Air matanya menggenang, seolah siap tumpah kapan saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia sudah bertekad akan menjadi pelindung bagi gadis itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dari detik itu juga. Ia tidak ingin Miku mengalami penderitaan yang lebih besar. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin Miku bahagia.

Hari yang telah ditunggu oleh Luka pun tiba. Akhirnya Miku sudah diberikan ijin untuk pulang ke rumah. Berkali-kali Luka mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada dokter Meiko sampai-sampai Luka memberikan dokter cantik itu satu krat sake yang langsung diterima Meiko dengan sangat senang hati. Tak lupa juga Luka berterima kasih kepada perawat yang sejak awal sudah merawat Miku dengan sangat baik selama dirinya bekerja. Karena tanpa perawat itu, kondisi Miku tidak akan bisa pulih dengan secepat ini. Sungguh hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Luka. Namun hal membahagiakan itu tidak turut dirasakan juga oleh Miku. Justru pada saat hari kepulangannya ini, ia merasakan suatu keresahan yang luar biasa. Ia merasa gelisah, sangat gelisah. Ia sungguh tidak ingin pulang. Dan ia tidak ingin Luka memaksanya untuk pulang.

Setelah berpamitan dengan semua orang, Luka pun menjemput Miku ke kamar rawatnya. Dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamar rawat tersebut. Didapatinya Miku sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

"Hai, aku senang melihatmu terlihat sehat hari ini," sapa Luka senang. "Sudah siap untuk pulang?"

Miku sama sekali tidak merespon kata-kata Luka tadi. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela pun Miku tidak melakukannya. Luka yang merasa bahagia pada awalnya, kini harus kehilangan semangat saat melihat reaksi Miku yang seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?" tanya Luka heran.

Miku masih tidak menjawab perkataannya. Miku hanya memberikan jawaban atas perkataannya tadi dengan kebisuan. Luka langsung mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia rasa ada sesuatu yang salah saat ini. Namun sebelum Luka bertanya lebih jauh, Miku tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkannya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang,"

Luka membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian ia balik bertanya akan maksud ucapan dari Miku tadi, "Kenapa? Bukankah hal ini yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu? Lagipula kamu harus pulang. Orang tuamu pasti akan sangat khawatir jika anak gadis mereka tidak pulang ke rumah,"

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Dan aku tidak akan pulang kemanapun," jawab Miku pendek.

"Tapi… Tapi aku tidak ingin kamu tidak pulang ke rumahmu. Semua orang pasti menunggu kepulanganmu ke rumah," bujuk Luka hampir putus asa. "Oh iya, dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antar ke rumah,"

"Tidak perlu Luka san," ucap Miku.

"Jangan begitu…," ucap Luka sedih. "Ayo kita pulang,"

"Luka san tidak akan mengerti! Aku tidak bisa pulang kesana! Aku bahkan lebih baik tidak kembali kepada mereka!" seru Miku tegas.

Luka mendekati Miku dan menarik tangan Miku perlahan. Luka berusaha mengajak Miku untuk segera pergi. Namun tangannya malah ditepis kasar oleh Miku, membuat Luka tercengang karena hal itu. Miku pun terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Maaf… Maafkan… aku…," kata Miku dengan nada suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis namun akhirnya ia malah menangis juga.

Luka merasa makin bersalah dan putus asa. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk Miku. Ia memang terlalu bodoh karena tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Miku yang sebenarnya. Setelah insiden yang menimpa gadis itu, mana mungkin Miku bisa dengan mudahnya pulang ke rumah dan menampakkan wajah biasa saja seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apapun terhadap dirinya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku… Aku terlalu…," ucap Miku terbata-bata di sela tangisnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku mengerti bagaimana kondisimu dan apa yang kamu rasakan," ucap Luka menyela perkataan Miku. "Kamu tidak bisa pulang ke rumah setelah hal berat yang kamu alami kan? Kamu takut hal itu akan menambah bebanmu kan?"

Miku tidak langsung menjawab perkataan Luka. Tapi Luka tahu kalau apa yang ia katakan memang benar.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanya Luka pada akhirnya kepada gadis manis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bawalah aku…," ucap Miku sedikit ragu. Tapi kemudian ia memantapkan ucapannya sambil menatap Luka dengan serius. "Tolong bawalah aku bersamamu. Sejauh-jauhnya, dan jangan biarkan siapapun menemukanku,"

Mata Luka membulat sempurna saat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Miku. Luka merasa sedikit ragu untuk mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu. Namun perasaannya mengalahkan keraguan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu," kata Luka pada akhirnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi,"

Miku mengangguk bahagia ketika Luka bersedia memenuhi permintaannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar saat itu.

"Terimakasih Luka san," seru Miku dengan bahagia sambil tersenyum manis. Seketika itu, Luka merasa pipinya panas saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Sa… Sama-sama," kata Luka sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya, Luka segera mengamit tangan Miku dan mengajak Miku untuk pergi. Miku mengikuti saja kemana Luka akan membawanya. Miku segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedan yang terparkir di tempat parkir rumah sakit itu. Sementara itu, Luka duduk di sebelah Miku sebagai pengemudi. Mobil sedan berwarna silver itu perlahan melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat Miku dirawat.

Miku dan Luka tidak saling bicara saat itu. Luka sedang fokus mengendarai mobil sementara Miku sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Luka bukannya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Miku. Justru Luka malah mencuri pandang ke arah Miku lewat kaca spion di dalam mobil.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Miku pada akhirnya.

"Ke apartemenku. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh kok," jawab Luka kemudian.

"Oh begitu," kata Miku singkat.

Sebagian besar waktu mereka selama perjalanan dihabiskan dengan saling membisu diantara keduanya. Luka tidak punya bahan obrolan untuk dikatakan dan Miku malah sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Keadaan itu tidak terlalu mengganggu sebenarnya, tapi hanya sedikit membuat jengah saja.

Mobil terus melaju dengan teratur. Sekarang mereka melewati sekolah yang cukup ternama di kota itu yaitu Cryptonoid High school, tempat Miku bersekolah selama ini. Sekolah itu telah terlihat sepi. Tentu saja karena ini sudah masuk ke jam pulang sekolah. Miku sedikit termenung ketika melewati tempat itu. Perasaan nostalgia terasa di dalam dadanya. Ia ingat kebersamaannya dengan sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya disana. Ketika mereka semua pulang sekolah bersama dengan berjalan kaki sambil mengobrol santai. Miku sangat merindukan suasana itu.

Kemudian mereka telah berada di tengah hiruk pikuk suasana penuh lautan manusia. Lampu lalu lintas telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Mobil sedan yang ditumpangi oleh Miku dan Luka pun perlahan berkurang kecepatannya. Mobil mereka berada di posisi terdepan ketika berhenti. Segerombolan manusia dengan berbagai latar belakang dan kesibukan pun mulai menyebrang di zebra cross satu-satunya yang berada di jalan tersebut. Pemandangan itu tidak menarik untuk Miku. Tapi tiba-tiba Miku terlihat menegang di tempat duduknya. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manusia yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Ia mengenali sosok yang juga menyebrang di zebra cross saat ini. Sosok seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde yang tengah berjalan bersama seorang perempuan yang serupa dengannya. Mereka adalah Kagamine bersaudara; Rin dan Len Kagamine. Disamping kedua orang itu juga terdapat seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna lumut yang dikenali Miku sebagai sahabatnya yaitu Gumi. Mereka bertiga tengah mengobrol diselingi dengan sedikit tawa dalam obrolan mereka.

Miku merasa gelisah. Ia benar-benar takut ketiga orang itu melihat dirinya. Apalagi posisi mereka berdekatan, hanya terbatasi oleh mobil saja. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau keberadaannya diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk oleh ketiga sahabatnya tadi. Ia ingin mobil ini segera melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun tidak mungkin itu terjadi, mengingat masih banyak orang yang menyebrangi jalan itu.

Miku terus mematung sambil memperhatikan ketiga sosok itu. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan persis di depannya. Tanpa sadar Miku menahan napasnya. Mati-matian ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan sosoknya agar tak terlihat. Luka yang sedikit memperhatikan tingkah laku Miku itu pun merasa heran. Karena tiba-tiba saja sikap Miku mendadak menjadi aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka bingung.

Miku sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Ia semakin bersembunyi di dalam mobil itu. Luka pun melihat ke arah ketiga orang yang sedari tadi Miku perhatikan. Salah seorang diantara ketiga orang itu yaitu Len Kagamine mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Luka dan Miku dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

**TBC**

**Oke, akhirnya selesai juga XD. Seperti janji saya sebelumnya, saya akan balas review dari ****Gak Bisa Login dan ****Guest.**

**Gak Bisa Login: Waduh, saya jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk update kilat XD Harap dimaklumi ya XD Terimakasih atas review dan pujiannya, saya betul-betul terharu T^T. Terimakasih banyak XD. Tidak apa-apa kok ^^**

**Guest: Iya ya, kasihan sekali Miku. Saya juga berpendapat begitu XD. Penasaran ya? Silahkan ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ^^ Terimakasih banyak ^^**

**Sekian dari saya, mudah-mudahan untuk chapter selanjutnya bisa update kilat ^^**

**Jaa ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai-hai ^^ berjumpa lagi dengan saya: Mrs telat update di fanfic kesayangan kita semua XD. Sebelumnya saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dulu untuk para reviewers yang setia mereview fanfic ini: ****Kurotori Rei****, ****Go Minami Hikari Bi****,****CelestyaRegalyana****, ****Hikari Syarahmia****, Rini desu, SyifaCute, Kiriko Alicia dan Rei Atsuko****. ****Terimakasih juga untuk semua yang mendukung saya untuk bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. Terimakasih untuk para pembaca di manapun kalian berada XD. Selamat membaca ^^**

**Forbiden**

**by Yumiharizuki**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, dll**

**Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

**Part 4**

"Begitulah, Rin chan itu memang maniak," ucap gadis berambut lumut sambil tertawa lepas. Gadis berpita putih yang bernama Rin terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataan temannya tadi.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang kamu bilang maniak?" kata gadis berambut honey blonde sambil merengut kesal. "Len kun, bilang pada Gumi chan kalau itu tidak benar,"

"Maaf Rin nee, tapi aku harus membenarkan kata-kata Gumi saat ini," ucap laki-laki yang berparas mirip dengan Rin; bermata biru, berambut honey blonde dan berwajah manis itu. "Rin nee itu memang maniak. Benar-benar maniak jeruk!"

"Tuh kan, benar apa kataku! Rin chan itu maniak jeruk! Akhirnya Len kun yang shota ini mendukungku juga, haha," kata Gumi, si gadis berambut lumut itu dengan puas.

"Jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan itu! Kata-kata itu sangat melukai harga diriku!" kali ini giliran Len yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata Gumi.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan Gumi! Len itu memang shota," kata Rin sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huh, kalian itu ya! Dalam hal mengejekku, kalian malah begitu kompak," cibir Len sambil memalingkan wajah. Justru ekpresi Len yang sedang cemberut itu benar-benar lucu di mata Rin dan Gumi. Mereka sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghentikan tawa mereka. Padahal mereka saat ini sedang berjalan menyebrangi zebra cross yang padat oleh lautan manusia.

Len masih kesal dengan perkataan Gumi tadi. Moodnya langsung memburuk ketika kata 'shota', sebuah kata yang terlarang baginya harus terucap begitu saja dari mulut temannya sendiri. Len mengalihkan pandangannya karena kesal, dan saat itulah secara sekilas ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung terpaku saat itu juga. Rin yang menyadari saudara kembarnya tiba-tiba terdiam, langsung memandang heran ke arah Len.

"Nee Len, kenapa diam? Ayo cepat jalan! Sebentar lagi lampunya jadi hijau lho!" seru Rin dengan nyaring, membuat perhatian Len menjadi sedikit teralihkan dari objek yang tengah dilihatnya. "Kamu sedang melihat apa sih?"

"Itu… Disana ada…," ucap Len terbata-bata.

"Hoo, aku mengerti Len kun. Rupanya seleramu bagus juga," kata Rin sambil mengedip nakal ke arah saudara kembarnya. Len langsung merinding melihat reaksi kembarannya itu.

"Apa maksud Rin nee?" Len malah balik bertanya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh begitu Len. Onee san mu ini tahu apa yang sedang kamu lihat saat ini," jawab Rin masih dengan senyum nakalnya. "Kamu diam-diam sedang memperhatikan kakak cantik yang berada di dalam mobil sedan itu kan? Ayo mengaku saja lah!"

"Itu… Itu…,"

Len makin gugup saat ini. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam karena malu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa perempuan cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang mengemudikan mobil sedan itu menarik perhatiannya. Wajar saja, toh dia adalah seorang lelaki normal yang hatinya akan tergetar saat melihat wajah rupawan dari seorang wanita. Namun sebenarnya bukan hal itulah yang sukses membuat Len sampai terdiam seperti tadi. Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada perempuan cantik berambut pink tersebut.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat kita menyebrang! Lampunya sebentar lagi akan berganti jadi hijau!" seru Gumi dari kejauhan, membuat Rin langsung terkesiap kaget.

"Oh iya benar juga!" seru Rin sambil menepuk kecil kepalanya sendiri. "Len! Ayo!"

"Rin nee," ucap Len dengan sedikit nada protes dalam bicaranya.

Len sebenarnya merasa keberatan harus pergi dari sana. Ia masih ingin memandang ke arah mobil sedan berwarna silver itu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ia merasa yakin telah melihat sosok seseorang yang dirindukannya di dalam mobil tersebut. Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa perempuan berambut pink itu tengah duduk bersama seorang gadis yang ia cari selama ini. Tapi Rin malah membawanya pergi semakin jauh dari sana, menjauhkannya dari imajinasi mengenai gadis itu.

"Miku…," gumam Len pelan saat kakinya berjalan semakin jauh dari tempat itu.

Lampu lalu lintas kini telah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Perlahan-lahan Luka kembali menjalankan mobil sedannya yang sudah terhenti cukup lama di lampu merah tadi. Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang. Perlahan tapi pasti mobil sedan itu melaju meninggalkan jalanan padat lautan manusia tersebut. Kemudian, diliriknya Miku yang masih berjongkok, bersembunyi di dalam mobil itu.

"Sudah aman. Kamu boleh keluar sekarang," kata Luka memberitahu Miku.

Miku pun perlahan-lahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia langsung menghela napas lega saat mendapati dirinya telah jauh meninggalkan tempat tadi. Setidaknya ia merasa telah berhasil bersembunyi dari teman-temannya. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa takut jika salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaannya tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Miku tak banyak bicara setelah kejadian itu. Justru sekarang ia malah menjadi semakin pendiam. Luka pada awalnya berpikir, mungkin orang yang Miku lihat hanyalah teman-teman sekelas Miku. Tapi begitu melihat reaksi Miku yang seperti itu, ia menjadi yakin bahwa orang-orang itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu Miku. Dan mungkin mereka ada hubungannya dengan hal terburuk yang telah Miku alami. Luka sebenarnya merasa tergelitik untuk mengajukan banyak pertanyaan kepada Miku. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi kepada gadis itu. Namun Luka mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat kondisi kejiwaan Miku sampai saat ini masih belum bisa dibilang stabil. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu Miku akan mengamuk seperti tempo hari jika dirinya salah bicara.

Mobil itu terus melaju dengan cepat. Kali ini mereka sudah sampai di daerah pinggiran kota. Terlihat jelas pemandangan desa yang masih asri di sepanjang perjalanan. Tak henti-hentinya Miku mengedarkan pandangan takjubnya saat melihat semua pemandangan indah itu. Matanya berbinar bahagia, seakan semua kecemasan yang ia rasakan sirna seketika. Luka hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi Miku tersebut.

"Kamu menyukainya? Desa ini memang desa yang sangat indah. Sewaktu kecil dulu, aku bersama teman-teman sering berjalan ataupun bersepeda di sekitar sini sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah kami. Waktu dulu, pemandangannya lebih indah dibandingkan sekarang. Karena dahulu, rumah penduduk masih sangat jarang," papar Luka panjang lebar karena terbawa oleh suasana.

"Un, pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa tinggal disini. Coba sejak dulu aku sudah tinggal di desa ini. Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali," kata Miku dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa tinggal disini," timpal Luka sambil tersenyum. "Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksud Luka san?" tanya Miku tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Luka.

Luka mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia tidak ingin menghilangkan semangat gadis itu hanya karena pertanyaan tak penting darinya. Niat Miku untuk tinggal bersamanya tentu merupakan jawaban yang pasti darinya. Miku ingin melupakan kehidupannya. Miku ingin melupakan semua masa lalunya. Ia ingin menjalani hidup yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu. Seharusnya Luka tidak perlu mempertanyakannya kembali.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup menyita waktu itu, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu rumah Luka. Mobil sedan Luka memasuki halaman rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut hingga akhirnya mobil itu terparkir disana. Luka mengajak Miku untuk turun dari mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Luka.

"Wah… rumahnya indah sekali," gumam Miku sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ayo kita masuk. Aku yakin kamu pasti sudah merasa lapar," kata Luka lagi. Ia berjalan mendahului Miku menuju ke rumahnya disusul oleh Miku di belakangnya.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Miku hanya terdiam sambil terus mengamati situasi baru yang ia temui. Ia melihat kesana kemari berusaha menganalisa sesuatu. Di dalam rumah itu tidak ditemukan terlalu banyak barang. Ruang tamunya hanya berhiaskan empat buah kursi sofa tamu berwarna soft dengan sebuah meja kecil di tengahnya. Miku bahkan sama sekali tidak menemukan sebuah pigura foto pun di dalam rumah itu. Rasanya terlalu aneh. Ada perasaan hambar ketika melihat setiap ruangan rumah Luka.

"Kenapa malah diam? Santai saja, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri," kata Luka, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya dengan Miku.

"Luka san tinggal sendirian?" tanya Miku secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Luka terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Miku tadi.

"Ya," jawab Luka pendek.

Luka merasakan sebuah kehampaan yang teramat sangat ketika Miku menanyakan perihal kesendiriannya. Ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengungkit hal tersebut. Ada sebuah alasan yang Luka tak ingin seorangpun mengetahuinya. Dan ia memiliki motif yang hampir mirip dengan Miku untuk menyembunyikan masa lalunya.

Akhirnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka, Luka pun mengantar Miku ke kamar tidur tamu, tempat Miku akan bermalam setiap harinya. Miku cukup menyukai kamar barunya. Kamar itu tidak terlalu ramai, tidak juga terlalu polos. Motif salur menghiasi dinding kamar dengan sangat indah. Perpaduan warna hijau dan peach berbaur bersatu padu menciptakan suatu harmonisasi yang indah. Sebuah tempat tidur berkelambu yang berukuran double terpajang di dalam kamar. Disisi tempat tidur itu terdapat meja rias, lemari dan sebuah meja kecil. Miku melangkah memasuki kamar barunya itu. Berbekal rasa penasaran, ia membuka lemari pakaian berwarna coklat tersebut dan ia pun menemukan beberapa pasang pakaian yang tergantung rapi di dalamnya. Pakaian itu sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Miku.

"Indah sekali," gumam Miku sambil memperhatikan satu persatu pakaian yang ada.

"Kamu suka? Maaf jika desainnya tidak terlalu bagus. Aku bingung harus membelikan baju seperti apa untukmu," ucap Luka sambil sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa Luka san. Aku suka kok," kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ka… kalau begitu, mandi saja dulu. Aku akan siapkan makan siang untukmu," lanjut Luka dengan kikuk.

Miku menuruti perkataan Luka. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi, berhubung perjalanan jauh telah membuatnya merasa lelah dan berkeringat. Miku segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia meninggalkan handphone nya tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Tak lama setelah itu, Luka kembali ke kamar Miku untuk bermaksud membereskan pakaian kotor Miku. Dan tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah handphone berbentuk flip berwarna pink tergeletak diatas meja. Luka merasa penasaran dengan benda itu. Ia berniat untuk melihat sedikit isi dari handphone tersebut namun sayang ternyata handphone tersebut dalam keadaan mati. Luka mendengus kesal. Ia merasa teramat sangat bodoh karena ingin mengintip isi handphone milik orang lain.

"Sial. Untung saja handphone nya mati. Coba kalau tidak, aku pasti melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh aku lihat," runtuk Luka kepada dirinya sendiri dengan setengah berbisik. "Oh iya, rasanya aku memiliki charger untuk handphone tipe ini. Sebentar. Lebih baik aku cari dulu,"

Luka segera meninggalkan kamar Miku menuju kamar pribadinya untuk mencari charger handphone. Ia berharap ukurannya pas dengan handphone tersebut. Siapa tahu Miku memang membutuhkannya.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, meniup helaian emas di keheningan malam itu. Seorang laki-laki tengah merenung sendirian di balkon rumahnya. Ia biarkan cahaya temaram menciptakan siluet dirinya di tengah pekatnya malam. Hampa dan sedih. Itulah perasaan yang dirasakan olehnya kini. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan sosok ilusi yang ia lihat tadi siang. Hatinya masih bersikeras bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya saat itu bukanlah sekedar ilusi semata. Namun itu adalah sosok nyata dari gadis itu. Kalau saja ia berani untuk memastikan. Kalau saja perasaan nostalgia itu tidak melumpuhkan langkahnya. Mungkin saja saat itu mereka bertemu kembali dan bisa saling melepas rindu.

Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata, berusaha membayangkan sosok yang dilihatnya walaupun hanya sekilas. Ia melihat seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut tealnya yang tergerai panjang. Sosok itu memang mirip dengan Miku Hatsune, gadis yang dirindukannya. Hanya saja rambut gadis itu tidak diikat dua, melainkan dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi sekacau ini hanya karena seorang gadis? Tapi sungguh. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya terhadap gadis itu. Ia sudah lama menaruh hati kepada gadis berambut teal tersebut. Hanya saja kenyataan berkata lain. Gadis pujaannya malah memilih untuk bersama dengan laki-laki lain.

"Sadarlah Kagamine Len! Sadarlah!" seru Len sambil menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan gundah di dalam hatinya. "Dia tidak mungkin menjadi milikmu. Dia sudah memilih orang lain,"

Hal yang dilakukan oleh Len ternyata hanya sia-sia saja. Perasaan gundah itu malah terasa semakin kuat. Len benar-benar galau. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Miku. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Len benar-benar merindukannya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapatkan kabar bahwa Miku telah pindah sekolah secara mendadak ke Osaka tanpa sempat berpamitan dengannya dan juga teman-temannya. Ia kecewa sekali. Mengapa Miku bisa berbuat setega itu dengan pergi secara diam-diam seakan dengan sengaja menghindari dirinya? Apakah ia salah telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Miku saat Miku sudah memilih orang lain untuk mendampinginya? Ataukah Miku pergi karena hal yang lain dan bukan disebabkan oleh dirinya? Len pikir mungkin saja itu terjadi. Apalagi saat mengingat reputasi Kaito yang begitu jelek di mata semua orang. Len rasa Miku sudah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya bahwa Kaito telah berselingkuh. Harusnya Miku mengetahui hal itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah. Saat Miku dan Kaito berpacaran beberapa bulan yang lalu, di saat yang sama pula Kaito menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain yang di ketahui merupakan sekertaris OSIS di sekolah bernama Yuzuki Yukari. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Yukari sehingga ia mau menerima Kaito sebagai kekasihnya. Len bisa membayangkan kalau Miku pasti sangat sedih sekali saat itu.

Len kembali merasa gundah. Disaat kerinduan itu membuncah, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Miku, sekedar untuk menyapanya dan menanyakan kabarnya saja. Akhirnya, dicarilah kontak Miku di handphonenya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Len untuk bisa menemukan Miku di phonebooknya. Dengan segera ia menemukan nama "My Hime", nama panggilannya untuk Miku dan dengan segera pula ia menghubungi gadis itu.

"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau silahkan tekan tanda bintang setelah nada berikut…,"

Len benar-benar kecewa saat ia tidak bisa menghubungi Miku. Di saat seperti ini Miku malah mematikan handphonenya. Len pun memutuskan mengikuti instruksi operator telepon seluler tersebut. Ia menekan tanda bintang dan mulai berbicara kepada Miku lewat pesan suara yang ditinggalkannya.

"Hai. Aku sebenarnya bingung harus bicara apa. Aku takut mengganggumu. Aku takut jika kamu malah semakin membenciku. Aku hanya… Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabarmu. Itu saja. Bagaimana Osaka? Apakah disana lebih menyenangkan daripada di Tokyo? Lalu bagaimana sekolah barumu? Apa kamu sudah memiliki teman baru? Apa mereka semua baik terhadapmu?"

Len berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. Ia benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Miku. Ia sudah memikirkan jauh-jauh hari mengenai apa saja yang harus dikatakannya kepada gadis itu. Tapi sekarang justru ia tidak dapat berpikir. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersikap seolah-olah aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar sedih saat mengetahui kepergianmu yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Rin nee bilang padaku bahwa dirimu pergi ke Osaka secara mendadak karena tuntutan pekerjaan ibumu. Aku sempat berpikir. Apakah kepergianmu karena diriku? Apakah kamu terlalu membenciku yang teramat sangat mengharapkan cintamu? Jika memang ia, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah terhadapmu. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Dan aku berjanji jika tiba saatnya nanti, aku akan menemuimu di Osaka," lanjut Len dengan setengah frustasi. "Ini adalah janjiku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku akan menyusulmu ke Osaka, segera. Tunggu aku My Hime,"

Len pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dengan cepat ia segera menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ia sangat tidak habis pikir dengan ucapannya barusan. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ucapan seorang laki-laki yang hendak melamar seorang perempuan. Dan pada dasarnya Len yang teramat polos ini masih belum bisa menepati janjinya untuk pergi ke Osaka.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku belum cukup berani untuk menemuinya. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal itu," runtuk Len frustasi.

Len kembali hanyut dalam kegundahannya sambil berharap ucapannya tadi benar-benar bisa ia tepati.

TBC

**Jaa, maafkan saya karena update telat *dilempar sandal*. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^. Update akan sangat telat, maka dari itu mohon sabar menunggu XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelumnya seperti biasa saya ucapkan dulu terimakasih banyak kepada yang sudah me review seri forbidden chapter ke 4 kemarin:** **Go Minami Hikari Bi****, ****Lave Cheney****, ****CelestyaRegalyana****, ****Hikari Syarahmia****, ****Kurotori Rei****, ****Rei Atsuko****, ****Akizuki Airy****dan Guest. Untuk Guest, review nya saya balas disini ya…**

**Guest: Len memang selalu manis dan shota XD *ditendang* Apakah Miku baca pesan Len? Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini XD**

**Terimakasih untuk pembaca setia yang aktif ataupun silent reader. Saya harap lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan kalian ^^**

**Forbiden**

**by Yumiharizuki**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, dll**

**Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

**Warning: Untuk chapter ini rating dirubah jadi T+ alias semi M**

**Part 5**

Aliran air hangat mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh polos milik seorang gadis saat itu. Uap-uap hangat terlukis di udara, menguarkan sensasi nyaman di tubuh sang gadis. Gadis cantik itu membasuh tubuhnya perlahan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh bagian tertentu karena ia takut membuatnya semakin terluka. Sebenarnya luka-luka itu sudah menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Namun ingatan mengenainya masih terus melekat di batin sang gadis. Ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya yang begitu terguncang saat kejadian buruk itu menimpa dirinya. Masih bisa ia rasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat saat orang-orang itu melakukan hal yang tak pantas kepada dirinya. Bekas memar yang sekarang terlihat samar masih tersisa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat ingatan buruk itu kembali berkelebatan di kepalanya.

_Tidak! Jangan lakukan! Kumohon!_

Miku memejamkan matanya. Ia begitu tersiksa ketika kepingan ingatan itu menghantamnya secara bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat dirinya tak berdaya. Perlahan-lahan Miku berjongkok memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia langsung menggigil, bukan karena kedinginan melainkan karena melihat kembali ingatannya yang sangat buruk itu.

"Miku-chan, apa kamu sudah selesai?" seru seseorang dari luar kamar mandi.

Miku langsung tersadar dari kenangan buruknya. Dengan cepat ia segera melilitkan handuk putih di tubuhnya dan ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tak mendapati keberadaan Luka di sana. Yang ia temukan hanyalah beberapa potong pakaian yang telah disiapkan Luka untuknya beserta secarik kertas bertuliskan pesan singkat yang ditulis oleh Luka.

_To: Miku-chan_

_Kalau sudah selesai, datanglah ke meja makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu ^^_

Miku tersenyum kecil setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Hatinya terasa bahagia sekali. Luka memang sangat mengetahui apa yang dibutuhkannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Miku segera berpakaian dan pergi menuju ke ruang makan. Sambil berjalan, ia pun mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk.

"Sudah selesai?" sapa Luka ketika melihat Miku datang ke ruang makan.

"Iya," jawab Miku. "Oh iya, apa Luka-san punya pengering rambut?"

"Ada. Pengering rambutnya ada di dalam laci meja yang ada di ruang keluarga," kata Luka yang sedang fokus menata meja makan.

Miku pun segera berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Letak ruang makan dengan ruang keluarga tidak terlalu jauh. Justru letaknya berdampingan sehingga Miku bisa dengan mudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dibukanya laci meja itu dan ia menemukan pengering rambut berwarna pink milik Luka. Miku langsung mengambil benda itu. Dan di saat itu juga ia menemukan handphone flip miliknya sedang tersambung dengan kabel charger di ruang keluarga.

"Handphoneku!" seru Miku sambil meraih handphone kesayangannya. "Wah baterainya sudah penuh. Pasti Luka-san yang mengisinya,"

"Miku-chan, nande?" tanya Luka dari ruang makan.

"Un, nandemonai," jawab Miku sambil mencabut kabel charger yang terhubung dengan stop kontak.

Miku pun langsung menggunakan pengering rambut itu. Suara mesin nya menderu halus, mengeluarkan angin panas yang langsung mengeringkan rambut Miku dengan segera. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Miku untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun segera menyimpan kembali pengering rambut itu di tempatnya semula.

Miku rupanya sudah siap menyantap makan malamnya. Ia duduk manis di kursinya sambil menatap antusias ke arah makan malam di hadapannya. Luka duduk saling berhadapan dengan Miku. Ia merasa teramat lega melihat Miku memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Luka-san, masakanmu enak sekali!" puji Miku jujur, membuat wajah Luka bersemu merah.

"Be… Begitu? Syukurlah kalau kamu suka," kata Luka. "Anggap saja ini sebagai sambutan selamat datang dariku sekaligus permintaan maaf karena sudah… membawa handphonemu diam-diam,"

Miku terdiam sebentar begitu mendengar perkataan Luka tadi. Kemudian ia pun menanggapi kata-kata Luka dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa Luka-san. Justru aku berterimakasih karena Luka-san sudah mengisikan baterai handphone ku,"

Luka dan Miku pun makan dengan tertib. Mereka sibuk menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak saling bicara. Membuat suasana semakin hening saja.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Miku yang telah selesai terlebih dahulu. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Luka yang di piringnya masih tersisa sedikit nasi.

Luka termenung sendirian di tempat itu. Padahal ia merasa senang Miku datang ke rumahnya. Ia berpikir kedatangan Miku bisa mengobati rasa kesepiannya selama ini. Ia sudah membayangkan kalau suasana yang ada di rumahnya akan menjadi ramai dan lebih ceria. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Hal itu justru sama saja dengan saat Luka masih sendirian di tempat itu.

Akhirnya Luka melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Luka cepat-cepat menghabiskan sisa makanannya dan mencuci piringnya. Ia harus bergegas tidur, karena besok dirinya harus pergi lebih awal ke kantor. Sang manager perusahaan tempatnya bekerja mulai besok akan masuk ke kantor setelah seminggu yang lalu pergi ke China untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Sementara itu Miku sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia berniat untuk segera tidur. Namun matanya sulit sekali untuk terpejam. Pada akhirnya Miku pun bangun dari posisinya. Pandangan matanya kini teralih ke arah handphone flip berwarna pink yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sejak ia mengambil handphone nya dari ruang keluarga, Miku sama sekali belum menyalakan handphone itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin, namun ia merasa takut untuk melakukannya. Ia takut melihat pesan-pesan yang ditujukan kepadanya dari orang-orang tersayangnya. Miku merasa merindukan mereka dan ingin pulang ke rumahnya jika ia membaca pesan itu. Miku kini menjadi bimbang sekali. Disisi lain ia merasa takut, namun disisi lain ia merasa ingin. Miku pun pada akhirnya memilih untuk menyalakan handphone nya dan ia hanya bisa menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar ketika handphone tersebut mulai menyala secara perlahan. Benar seperti dugaannya. Ia diberondong oleh banyak pesan masuk dan pemberitahuan pesan suara juga panggilan tak terjawab. Awalnya Miku tidak ingin membaca pesan-pesan itu, namun ada satu pesan yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca nama pada tampilan layarnya. Disana tertulis "Shota Prince", julukan istimewanya untuk Len Kagamine. Langsung saja Miku memilih untuk mendengarkan pesan suara dari Len untuknya.

"_Hai. Aku sebenarnya bingung harus bicara apa. Aku takut mengganggumu. Aku takut jika kamu malah semakin membenciku. Aku hanya… Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabarmu. Itu saja. Bagaimana Osaka? Apakah disana lebih menyenangkan daripada di Tokyo? Lalu bagaimana sekolah barumu? Apa kamu sudah memiliki teman baru? Apa mereka semua baik terhadapmu?" _

Miku terdiam begitu mendengar pesan suara tersebut. Ia merasa bingung. Sudah lama Len dingin terhadapnya. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah bicara lagi sejak insiden penolakan dirinya terhadap Len beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keadaan semakin parah ketika seluruh penghuni sekolah mengetahui hubungan rahasianya dengan Kaito. Sejak saat itu, Len bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenal dan berteman dengan Miku. Maka dari itu, Miku begitu terkejut ketika mendapati pesan suara dari seorang Len Kagamine seperti saat ini. Dan ia bertambah bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan dari Len. Sejak kapan dirinya pindah ke Osaka? Jelas-jelas dirinya masih berada cukup dekat dengan Tokyo, walaupun bisa dibilang tempatnya tinggal sekarang adalah di Nagano. Karena penasaran, ia pun melanjutkan pesan suara tersebut.

"_Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersikap seolah-olah aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar sedih saat mengetahui kepergianmu yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Rin-nee bilang padaku bahwa dirimu pergi ke Osaka secara mendadak karena tuntutan pekerjaan ibumu. Aku sempat berpikir. Apakah kepergianmu karena diriku? Apakah kamu terlalu membenciku yang teramat sangat mengharapkan cintamu? Jika memang ia, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah terhadapmu. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Dan aku berjanji jika tiba saatnya nanti, aku akan menemuimu di Osaka. Ini adalah janjiku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku akan menyusulmu ke Osaka, segera. Tunggu aku My Hime,"_

Pipi Miku terasa panas seketika. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Perempuan mana yang tidak merasa tersanjung saat mendengar ucapan terang-terangan dari seorang laki-laki bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar menyukainya? Sebenarnya Miku tidak membenci Len. Ia menghargai perasaan Len terhadapnya. Ia juga menyukai sikap Len yang manis, perhatian terhadapnya, senantiasa ada saat dirinya membutuhkannya, Len yang selalu bersikap lembut dan menjaganya. Namun jika Len mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya? Miku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia takut Len kembali menjauhinya dan benar-benar memutuskan hubungan pertemanan dengannya.

Miku kini beralih untuk membaca pesan masuk. Pengirim setia yang senantiasa masuk ke dalam list masih tetap sama yaitu mamanya, Gumi-chan dan Rin-chan.

_To: Miku-chan_

_From: Mama_

_Subject: No subject_

_Miku, sudah hampir seminggu kami semua mencarimu. Tapi kamu hilang tanpa jejak, membuat mama begitu frustasi. Mama tidak tahu lagi harus mencarimu kemana, dan harus bertanya kepada siapa. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanmu. Bahkan laki-laki yang kamu bilang sebagai pacarmu, etto.. siapa ya namanya? Mama lupa siapa, yang jelas laki-laki serba biru itu bilang dia tidak tahu kamu dimana. Miku, jangan buat mama bingung nak! Mama sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah pekerjaan, sekarang mama juga harus pusing dengan tingkah lakumu. Sebegitu bencinya kah kamu kepada mama sehingga tega berbuat begini kepada mama? Apakah kamu mau membuat mama mati secara perlahan akibat tingkah lakumu yang sudah diluar batas ini? Mama hanya memilikimu seorang. Bagi mama, kamu adalah harta mama yang paling berharga. Mama tak membutuhkan apapun lagi. Yang mama butuhkan hanyalah keberadaanmu disisi mama. Mama mohon, kali ini saja kabulkanlah permintaan mama. Kembalillah nak. Kembalilah ke rumah._

_Besok mama akan pergi ke Osaka. Perusahaan tempat mama bekerja memindahkan mama ke Osaka. Mama dinaikkan posisi menjadi kepala cabang pemasaran, namun hal itu mengharuskan mama untuk pindah ke Osaka. Mama betul-betul bingung. Ingin rasanya menolak kesempatan sekali seumur hidup itu, apalagi karena kamu belum pulang ke rumah. Mama tidak bisa pergi sementara kamu belum kembali. Tapi disisi lain mama ingin bersikap egois. Mama tidak bisa melepaskan posisi itu. Mama ingin mengambil kesempatan tersebut karena mama sudah berjanji kepada diri mama sendiri. Jika memang suatu saat mama sukses dalam pekerjaan, mama harap bisa membuat hidup kita jauh men jadi lebih baik. Mama ingin membeli rumah yang sederhana di desa untuk kita berdua, juga ingin menyekolahkanmu di sekolah yang terbaik. Bukankah hal itu yang kamu inginkan, Miku? Mama akan tetap menunggumu pulang. Jika memang kamu tidak kembali sampai besok, dengan berat hati mama akan tetap pergi. Datanglah ke Osaka, ke tempat bibimu Miki lalu kabari mama. Mama akan langsung menjemputmu._

_Salam, Mama_

Miku kini mengerti mengapa Len mengatakan kalau dirinya pindah ke Osaka. Rupanya mamanya telah pindah kesana. Dan Miku harus berterimakasih kepada mamanya. Berita kehilangannya telah tersamarkan dengan berita kepindahannya yang secara mendadak ke Osaka. Sehingga orang-orang berpikir hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Miku ikut merasa gembira mendengar berita baik bahwa mamanya telah naik jabatan. Dan ia merasa terkejut karena mamanya sempat bertanya kepada Kaito mengenai keberadaan dirinya. Miku tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja Kaito tidak akan tahu keberadaan maupun kondisinya karena saat itu, Kaito justru pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Suara dering handphone tiba-tiba terdengar. Miku kembali menerima pesan masuk. Kali ini pesan tersebut datang dari sahabatnya, Rin Kagamine. Dengan cepat, Miku membaca kembali pesan masuk itu.

_To: Miku-chan_

_From: Rin-chan_

_Subject: Nee_

_Miku-chan, sebenarnya kamu ada di mana sih? Kami kebingungan sekali mencarimu! Mamamu juga sudah pergi ke Osaka. Beliau menitipkan pesan kepadaku dan Gumi-chan untuk segera memberi kabar jika kamu sudah pulang. Nee, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menghilang? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu kepadamu? Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu. Apalagi saat si Baka Aho Kaito itu kini dengan terang-terangan menunjukan kepada semua orang kalau dia menjalin hubungan secara intim dengan Yuzuki Yukari. Padahal jelas-jelas hubungannya dengan dirimu belum berakhir. Kamu tahu gadis itu, kan? Dia sekertaris OSIS yang agak yandere. Aku sangsi si Baka itu bisa berakhir dengan selamat jika mempermainkan perasaan gadis itu. Tapi siapa sangka. Akibat cinta, sang gadis yandere pun bisa kalah oleh si Baka maniak es krim itu. Kekalahan yang sangat telak sekali. Gadis itu dicampakkan begitu saja seperti barang bekas dan semua orang tahu kalau Kaito sudah 'memakainya' sebelum dibuang. Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Bahkan yang lebih parah, Si Baka kini telah menjalankan strateginya untuk mendekati Ibu Sonika, guru UKS baru yang badannya super wow itu. Sekarang Kaito sudah berhasil. Dia sudah mendapatkan guru seksi itu menjadi kekasihnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja kapan Kaito akan mencampakkan Bu Sonika. Kurasa tidak akan lama lagi. Para murid sudah sering memergoki mereka tengah bermesraan di ruang UKS tiap pulang sekolah. Bahkan menurut penjaga sekolah, mereka juga sering mencuri-curi waktu ketika hari libur sekolah untuk melakukan 'itu' di ruang UKS! Ya ampun!_

_Nee Miku, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu! Bukan cuma aku, tapi Gumi-chan, mamamu, bahkan Len-kun juga. Len belum tahu mengenai keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku bertekad tidak akan memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Len. Yang dia tahu hanyalah kepergianmu ke Osaka, itu saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin tahu keadaanmu. Kamu dimana sekarang dan sedang apa? Aku takut hal yang sama dengan Yukari, telah menimpa dirimu terlebih dahulu sehingga kamu menghilang seperti sekarang. Aku hanya bisa berharap hal itu tidak benar…_

Air mata kini telah membanjiri wajah Miku. Ia merasa terpukul telak begitu mengetahui keadaan yang telah terjadi. Ternyata bukan hanya kepada dirinya. Namun kepada selingkuhannya yaitu Yukari, Kaito sampai tega berbuat begitu. Harus Miku akui, Kaito belum sempat menyentuhnya sampai ke tahap 'itu'. Tapi hal yang membuatnya kecewa adalah, mengapa Kaito sampai hati meninggalkannya dalam kondisi yang sudah hancur dan malah pergi mencari mangsa lain untuk dihancurkan juga dengan cara yang sama?

Miku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa sedih, hingga kesedihannya itu mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi….

"Tidak! Kai… to! Jangan!" ucap Miku di sela-sela ketidakberdayaannya.

Laki-laki itu, Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik seraya meninggalkannya.

"Jangan… pergi!" seru Miku dengan susah payah. Namun sosok Kaito semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya.

Miku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Ia ingin berlari dan menahan kepergian Kaito. Ia ingin laki-laki itu disana, menyelamatkannya. Tapi badannya ditindih dengan keras, tangannya dijegal oleh lebih dari satu orang pria. Miku berteriak, berusaha menolak dan berusaha untuk bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman brutal mereka. Apa daya, Miku hanya perempuan yang lemah. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari para pria yang berkali-kali lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepaskan!" seru Miku, yang justru terdengar seperti gumaman lemah dari bibirnya. Pria-pria itu tertawa puas melihat gadis yang ada di hadapan mereka sudah tergeletak tanpa busana. Menurut mereka, Miku benar-benar menggoda. Dalam pikiran mereka sudah berkelebatan imajinasi-imajinasi kotor mengenai gadis itu.

"Nona manis, tenang saja. Kami tidak akan bersikap kasar kepadamu. Yang penting, diam sajalah. Nikmati saja apa yang akan kami lakukan kepadamu. Kamu pasti akan menyukainya," ucap pria berambut merah muda sambil tersenyum menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Aku yakin dia akan meminta lebih, Kaichou," timpal seorang pria berambut merah sambil tertawa. "Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dari Kaichou kami ini,"

"Bolehkah setelah Kaichou, kami pun ikut 'bermain' dengannya?" tanya pria lain dengan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, Rei. Kamu boleh bermain dengannya juga. Akaito, kamu menginginkannya juga? Ajak Piko kesini. Jangan sampai dia melewatkan kesempatan emas ini," jawab sang Kaichou.

"Piko tidak ada. Dia rupanya sibuk 'bermain' dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Huh, tidak seru!" kata Rei. "Kaichou, ayo cepat dimulai, kami semua sudah tidak sabar nih!"

Miku merasakan sebuah firasat yang teramat sangat buruk. Apalagi ketika ia melihat seringaian buas dari ketiga pria dihadapannya. Dari mata mereka, berkilat nafsu yang semakin lama semakin tak bisa terbendung. Sosok pria yang dipanggil kaichou oleh teman-temannya itu pun mulai melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya satu persatu hingga menampakkan tubuh atletis khas seorang laki-laki. Wanita normal pasti tidak akan menolak laki-laki berambut merah muda tersebut. Namun tidak untuk Miku. Ia terlampau takut untuk memandangi wajah itu. Rasa takut itu kian lama kian menjadi ketika pria berambut merah muda tersebut mulai menyerang bibirnya. Ia memanggut bibir Miku dengan kasar, membungkam Miku untuk beberapa saat. Miku terus meronta, namun tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci. Pertahanan diri Miku semakin hancur ketika pria itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, memberikan tanda di setiap jengkal tubuh Miku seakan Miku adalah miliknya seorang. Miku menjerit sambil terus meronta. Ia merasa tak sudi harus memberikan tubuhnya kepada pria itu. Bahkan ia benar-benar tak sudi tubuhnya disentuh oleh pria itu. Namun pria kurang ajar itu tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Miku walaupun hanya untuk mengambil napas. Ia justru mementingkan kesenangannya sendiri. Ia biarkan Miku semakin menderita dan merasa kesakitan dengan 'permainan kasar' yang dilakukannya. Bahkan setelah ia puas, ia biarkan teman-temannya yang lain untuk bergiliran menikmati Miku.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Miku keras.

Miku langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia menggigil hebat. Napasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan. Miku merasa teramat ketakutan. Itu hanyalah mimpi, namun mimpi itu terasa bagaikan teralami kembali olehnya. Disaat itu, tiba-tiba Luka berlari menerobos masuk ke kamar Miku yang ternyata tidak tertutup. Luka terlihat begitu panik setelah mendengar teriakan Miku di tengah malam.

"Miku-chan! Kamu kenapa?" seru Luka sambil mendekati Miku yang sedang menggigil.

"Lu… Luka… san?" ucap Miku dengan terbata-bata. Kemudian Miku menangis kencang. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hanya air mata yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Luka yang melihat Miku pun merasa terenyuh. Ia kembali memeluk Miku untuk kedua kalinya sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan takut Miku-chan, ada aku disini," ucap Luka lembut, membuat Miku semakin merasa tenang.

"Arigatou, Luka-san," kata Miku di sela-sela tangisannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Miku untuk bisa merasa tenang. Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak terdengar kembali suara tangis dari bibir Miku. Justru suara tangisan itu telah tergantikan oleh suara dengkuran halus. Luka yang menyadari Miku telah tertidur didekapannya pun tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa lega karena kini wajah Miku tidak terlihat ketakutan. Yang tergambarkan hanyalah keadaan damai dari gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati, Luka segera menidurkan Miku di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Luka mendekati Miku. Ia mengecup kening gadis yang sedang terlelap dengan damainya itu secara singkat.

"Oyasumi, Miku-chan," bisik Luka sambil mematikan lampu dan kemudian menutup pintu.

TBC

**Dou? Apakah feel-nya kurang dapet? Apakah masih kurang greget? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ^^**

14


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai, maafkan saya karena untuk kesekian kalinya update telat *plak!*. Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada CelestyaRegalyana, Hikari Syarahmia, Go Minami Hikari Bi, Lave Cheney, Guest, Itachannio****, ****Mell Hinaga Kuran, dan Rei Atsuko**** yang sudah memberikan review ^^ Kemudian terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang terus mensupport saya agar bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**Forbiden**

**by Yumiharizuki**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, dll**

**Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

**Part 6**

Tanpa terasa, kini sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya Miku tinggal di rumah Luka. Keadaan rumah Luka yang biasanya sepi seperti tak berpenghuni, kini terlihat begitu hidup dan ceria berkat kedatangan Miku. Pada dasarnya, sifat Miku yang ceria itulah yang telah mengubah suasana di rumah itu. Miku rupanya sudah berhasil sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan ketakutannya akan masa lalu. Bahkan intensitas mimpi buruk yang sering dialaminya kini sudah jarang terjadi, hanya sesekali saja terjadinya. Hal tersebut sangat membuat Luka merasa lega. Semua itu tak lepas dari peran Luka yang selalu menemani Miku dan menenangkan gadis itu dikala mimpi buruk datang mengganggunya.

Miku sendiri merasa tak percaya akan kehidupannya saat ini. Yang telah terjadi bagaikan sebuah mimpi. Ia tiba-tiba mengalami keterpurukan yang teramat sangat akibat perlakuan tak bertanggung jawab dari beberapa orang, namun sekarang ia berhasil bangkit sedikit demi sedikit dari keterpurukan itu akibat uluran tangan Luka. Miku percaya, Luka merupakan malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk menemani dan menolongnya. Dan ia percaya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir dengan indah pada waktunya.

Meski begitu jauh dari dalam lubuk hati Miku, sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui segala hal mengenai malaikatnya itu. Ia ingin lebih mengenal Luka, ingin lebih bisa dekat dengannya. Walaupun sudah cukup lama bersama Luka, namun sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang Miku tidak ketahui dari sosok Luka. Sosok Luka masih tersembunyi, masih jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia merasa kalau Luka menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya, sama seperti dirinya yang menyembunyikan dengan erat masa lalunya dari Luka.

Malam itu, dari luar terdengar suara deru mesin mobil memasuki halaman rumah Luka. Miku yang sedang sibuk membaca buku pun menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. Ia sekilas melirik ke arah jendela. Nampaklah sebuah sedan berwarna silver yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah. Miku sudah tahu siapa yang datang saat itu. Namun ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kedatangannya. Kemudian terdengar suara hak sepatu beradu dengan lantai ubin. Perlahan pintu rumah pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang memasuki rumah dengan agak tergesa.

"Tadaima," ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Okaeri," balas Miku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun dari bukunya.

Luka berjalan lunglai ke rak penyimpanan sepatu. Ia simpan sepatu kerjanya di rak, kemudian dihampirinya Miku yang masih sibuk membaca.

"Nee, kenapa sama sekali tidak acuh kepadaku?" tanya Luka dengan sedikit nada tersinggung di dalam perkataannya. "Kamu marah?"

"Tidak," jawab Miku pendek. Namun dalam hatinya Miku memang merasa marah karena Luka pulang malam.

"Aku tahu kamu marah, Miku-chan," kata Luka dengan sedikit kecewa. "Maafkan aku karena pulang terlambat. Si manager sadis, menyuruhku untuk kerja lembur hari ini,"

"Ya sudah," jawab Miku tak acuh.

"Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan besar? Aku bawakan daging sapi Kobe lho!" kata Luka dengan bersemangat.

Awalnya Miku tidak merespon. Ia masih pura-pura bersikap kesal kepada Luka. Namun perutnya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia benar-benar lapar saat ini. Sambil tertawa, Luka pun mengajak Miku ke ruang makan. Miku duduk menunggu di meja makan dengan ekspresi sedikit cemberut, sementara Luka sedang sibuk memanggang daging sapi Kobe-nya.

"Tada! Dagingnya sudah matang!" seru Luka dengan ceria. Segera ia angkat daging yang sudah matang itu dan menyajikannya ke piring masing-masing. Bau khas daging panggang yang begitu lezat langsung menusuk ke hidung Miku. Tanpa basa-basi ia makan daging itu dengan lahap. Luka yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat tertawa.

"Miku-chan, ya ampun… Rakus sekali ya," komentar Luka masih sambil tertawa. Miku yang sedang makan pun langsung menghentikan makannya dan kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu," sahut Miku ketus. "Kenapa Luka-san tidak memberitahuku dulu kalau mau pulang malam?"

"Jadi rupanya kamu masih marah soal itu ya," kata Luka sambil sedikit memijat pelipisnya karena pusing dengan sikap Miku yang begitu manja. "Maaf ya. Habis aku juga tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada jam lembur. Manager di kantor sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar mengenai itu. Dia memberitahukannya secara mendadak. Makanya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar. Berkali-kali maaf untuk itu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Miku meyakinkan.

"Iya, aku janji," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum lembut. "Nah, cepat habiskan makannya. Sudah malam. Waktunya tidur,"

Miku pun segera menghabiskan hidangan spesial dari Luka untuknya. Dalam hati, ia merasa sangat senang karena Luka sudah kembali dengan selamat ke rumah. Dan ia juga merasa lega karena Luka sudah berjanji tidak akan pulang terlambat. Akhirnya setelah selesai makan, Miku pun membantu mencuci piring namun ia segera disuruh pergi tidur oleh Luka walaupun pekerjaan mencuci piringnya belum selesai semua. Dengan berat hati, Miku pun menuruti permintaan Luka. Miku segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Bukan Miku namanya jika ia mengikuti begitu saja perkataan Luka. Miku sama sekali tidak tidur, seperti yang Luka perintahkan. Jam saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dan Miku masih tetap terjaga. Ia penasaran dengan keadaan Luka. Apakah Luka ada di kamarnya dan sudah tertidur? Begitu Miku melongokkan wajahnya dari balik pintu kamar, ia tidak melihat siapapun. Ruangan di hadapannya sudah gelap dan hanya terkena sedikit cahaya rembulan yang menerobos celah-celah rumah. Perlahan-lahan Miku melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh sedikitpun menuju ke suatu tempat. Ia melewati kamar Luka. Kamar Luka saat itu dalam kondisi sedikit terbuka. Miku sudah tahu. Itu adalah pertanda kalau Luka sama sekali belum tidur. Miku pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia sudah melewati dapur, dan sekarang ia sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Hingga akhirnya, ia sampai di depan pintu rumah. Dari balik jendela kecil di dekat pintu, ia melihat ada Luka di luar. Seperti biasanya, Luka sedang berdiri di beranda rumah dengan kedua tangan bertopang pada penyangga kayu rumah. Wajahnya mendongkak menatap langit malam dengan ekspresi kehampaan yang terpancar dengan begitu jelas. Miku sebenarnya sudah sering sekali melihat Luka dengan ekspresi itu setiap malam. Semua itu berawal dari ketidaksengajaan Miku saat ia tiba-tiba terbangun tengah malam. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke dapur, namun ia melihat Luka ada di luar sedang melihat langit malam. Kini Miku sengaja untuk terjaga, dan ia selalu mengintip melalui jendela itu setiap malam agar ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang Luka lihat saat itu. Yang ia temui hanyalah ekspresi kehampaan dan kekosongan dari Luka. Tak jelas apa yang sedang Luka pikirkan. Miku sama sekali tidak bisa menerka jalan pikiran Luka saat ini.

Miku ingin sekali menghampiri Luka saat itu, sekedar untuk mengatakan "sedang apa" atau "sedang memperhatikan apa". Yang jelas Miku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih itu. Ia ingin membuat Luka kembali tersenyum seperti ketika ia berada di hadapan Miku setiap harinya. Miku ingin menghilangkan perasaan hampa Luka, seperti saat Luka yang selalu menenangkannya ketika ia dihantui oleh mimpi buruk akan masa lalunya.

Perlahan Miku membuka pintu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Miku merasa tegang sekali. Terlebih saat Luka melirik ke arahnya masih dengan tatapan yang hampa.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Luka pertama kalinya begitu Miku sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur." ujar Miku berbohong.

"Kenapa? Apakah mimpi buruk itu masih mengganggumu?" tanya Luka lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi khawatir dan terkejut.

"Sedikit," kata Miku sambil sedikit meringis. "Luka-san juga belum tidur ya?"

"Iya. Aku masih ingin di sini. Bulannya sungguh sangat indah," jawab Luka. Luka kembali mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap langit. Semilir angin malam berhembus menerbangkan surai berwarna merah mudanya dengan perlahan. Ekpresi kehampaan kembali membuat kelam wajah itu.

Miku mengikuti arah pandangan Luka. Ia pun ikut mendongkakkan wajah menatap langit. Di langit itu, terlihat bulan yang setengah tertutup awan. Sejajar dengan bulan tersebut, dua buah bintang terlihat bersinar dengan agak terang. Kemudian terlihat pula sebuah bintang yang cahayanya tidak terlalu terang berada cukup jauh dari bulan itu.

"Luka-san sangat suka dengan bintang ya?" tanya Miku ingin tahu.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ingin melihatnya," jawab Luka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit itu.

"Oh," kata Miku pendek. Kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan langit itu tanpa berbicara.

"Kamu lihat yang ada di langit itu? Terlihat bagaikan sebuah kisah yang dramatis," Luka membuka pembicaraan kembali. Ditunjuknya benda-benda angkasa itu satu persatu. "Sang rembulan sejak awal memang begitu cemerlang. Keindahannya memikat semua benda. Bahkan sang awan hitam juga terpikat oleh pesonanya sehingga ia tenggelamkan bulan itu secara perlahan ke dalam kegelapannya. Sang rembulan semakin terseret jauh ke dalam pusara kegelapan. Ia meninggalkan sebuah bintang yang harus terasing karena sosoknya tidak diinginkan oleh bintang lain yang ada di dekat sang rembulan. Tragis bukan?"

"Benar. Sangat tragis Luka-san. Kisah itu… apakah kisah Luka-san sendiri?" ucap Miku secara tiba-tiba membuat Luka terkesiap dibuatnya. Miku terus melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa melihat ekspresi Luka yang telah berubah. "Sang rembulan, dia adalah sosok yang dirindukan oleh Luka-san. Luka-san sangat sedih karena sang rembulan pergi menjauh. Padahal dia sungguh berarti untuk Luka-san. Dan Luka-san adalah bintang itu. Bintang yang terasing. Luka-san sebenarnya ingin dihargai oleh bintang yang lain. Luka-san ingin berdiri sejajar dengan mereka, namun bintang-bintang itu seakan tidak mau menerima keberadaan Luka-san karena suatu hal. Benar tidak analisisku?"

Luka masih terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Miku tadi. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin benar. Hebat sekali. Miku-chan berhasil memberikan analisis dengan cukup tepat," kata Luka sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Miku secara perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa sosok rembulan yang Luka-san tunggu? Kenapa Luka-san terasingkan?" tanya Miku secara bertubi-tubi. Luka kembali terdiam akibat pertanyaan itu.

"Terkadang, seseorang tidak ingin menjelaskan hal kelam yang ada di masa lalunya kepada orang lain. Mungkin itulah yang terbaik. Maaf Miku-chan. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu. Aku rasa, kita punya alibi yang sama dalam menyembunyikan masa lalu kita masing-masing," kata Luka. Pandangan matanya menatap kosong ke arah langit. "Miku, cepat tidur. Sekarang sudah malam,"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu semuanya! Aku ingin mengetahui segala hal mengenai Luka-san!" seru Miku dengan suara yang bergetar. "Karena aku… Karena… Aku suka! Aku sangat menyukai Luka-san!"

"Aku juga menyukai Miku-chan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu," lanjut Luka.

Tanpa basa-basi, Miku segera meninggalkan Luka. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintu rumah dengan keras. Miku merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia merasa malu karena mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Luka, disisi lain ia pun merasa sedih karena Luka tidak mau memberitahukan rahasianya kepada Miku. Sementara itu, Luka hanya terdiam. Ia masih tepikir dengan perkataan Miku tadi. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah membuat Miku marah seperti itu.

_"__Tapi aku ingin tahu semuanya! Aku ingin mengetahui segala hal mengenai Luka-san!"_

Luka menunduk. Ia benar-benar bersalah. Namun sejak awal, ia sudah bertekad untuk menyembunyikan masa lalunya yang kelam dan membuang semua kenangan buruk itu ke dasar jurang hatinya.

Luka berbaring di ranjang single bed-nya. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam. Rasa kantuk sudah merongrongnya, hampir mengambil alih kesadaraannya secara penuh. Luka sudah mulai terpejam ketika terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka kasar. Luka langsung terbelalak. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Wajahnya begitu sumeringah begitu melihat sosok itu sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Ibu!" seru Luka bahagia.

"Sttt, jangan berisik. Nanti mengganggu tetangga," kata seorang wanita paruh baya kepada Luka. Wajah wanita itu begitu cantik dan berkarisma. Rambut merah mudanya dibiarkan terurai sepinggang. Riasan wajahnya tidak terlalu tebal. Ditunjang oleh tubuh yang ramping dan sintal, membuat sosok itu begitu sangat sempurna. "Kenapa belum tidur? Bukankah besok kamu harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah?"

"Luka menunggu ibu pulang. Makanya sampai sekarang belum tidur," jawab Luka masih dengan wajah sumeringahnya. Berbeda dengan ekpresi kusut karena kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajah ibunya saat itu "Bu, coba tebak? Luka masuk juara satu dalam olimpiade sains antar SMA!"

Ibu Luka terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya masih nampak kusut dan lelah.

"Begitukah? Baguslah," komentar ibu Luka pendek seakan tidak menampakan suatu kebahagiaan sama sekali akan keberhasilan putri semata wayangnya itu. "Tidurlah. Sebentar lagi tengah malam,"

"Ano, besok ada pertemuan orang tua di sekolah. Apakah ibu bisa datang?" kata Luka lagi. Ia berusaha membuat ibunya menanggapi perkataannya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia saja.

"Tidak bisa. Ibu tidak bisa datang," jawab ibu Luka pendek. "Besok ibu akan istirahat penuh karena malamnya harus bekerja,"

"Sou ka,"

Luka diam tertegun di tempatnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedih dengan tanggapan dan perkataan ibunya tadi. Ibunya seakan tidak peduli dengan dirinya. Luka sering berpikir. Apakah ibunya terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya sehingga melupakan eksistensi dirinya sebagai seorang anak? Luka sediri tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran orang dewasa.

Pertemuan orang tua siswa. Acara tersebut diadakan beberapa kali oleh pihak sekolah. Dan seperti biasanya, orang tua Luka tidak pernah ada yang hadir. Berbeda dengan murid lainnya. Orang tua mereka masih mau menyempatkan hadir walaupun acaranya tidak terlalu penting. Meski tahu ibunya tidak akan hadir, Luka masih tetap meyakini dalam hatinya bahwa sang ibu akan datang. Ia menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di depan pagar sekolah, melihat satu persatu para orang tua yang mulai berdatangan. Berharap salah satu di antara mereka adalah orang tuanya.

_"__Stt, anak itu ya? Dia yang bernama Megurine Luka? Sedang apa dia berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pagar? Menghalangi pemandangan saja! Dia menunggu orang tuanya? Memangnya dia punya orang tua? Bukankah dia itu anak di luar nikah? Ibunya kan seorang wanita malam yang paling terkenal di kota ini karena kecantikannya. Entah dia itu anak dari pria yang mana. Yang pasti dia tidak punya ayah. Kasihan sekali ya. Jangan-jangan dia akan mengikuti jejak ibunya ketika dewasa nanti? Bukankah ada pepatah kalau buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya? Wanita murahan,"_

Bisikan yang menggunjingkan dirinya itu terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Luka. Ucapan itu begitu menyakitkan, melukai harga dirinya. Ia tahu akan jati dirinya sebagai anak haram, anak yang di lahirkan tanpa ayah. Kalau dirinya bisa, ia ingin menukar kehidupannya dengan kehidupan yang lebih layak. Namun Luka tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya agar tidak terbawa emosi.

Luka pun berjalan lunglai menuju ke rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan, menampakkan suasana hening di tempat itu.

"Tadaima," ucap Luka.

Luka berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Ia pikir saat itu ibunya belum pulang. Tapi ternyata, ia mendengar suara tawa di dalam kamar ibunya. Terdengar juga suara seorang pria di dalam sana. Luka menghela napas berat. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendapati ibunya berganti-ganti pria. Pria yang dibawa oleh ibunya ke rumah selalu pria yang berbeda setiap harinya. Luka sebenarnya sudah muak dengan kelakuan ibunya tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Luka hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya di dalam hati, dan hanya bisa menguraikan kesedihannya dengan air mata.

Luka merasa apa yang telah dilakukannya sia-sia. Ia berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, berusaha untuk meraih peringkat pertama di sekolah, berusaha untuk mengukir prestasi di masa mudanya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya dari sang ibu. Namun ibunya justru semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ibunya bagaikan sosok lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Luka merasa hidupnya tidak akan menjadi lebih baik. Apalagi ketika secara tiba-tiba, ibunya membawa serta seorang pria baru beserta seorang anak lelaki yang usianya beberapa tahun dibawahnya untuk tinggal satu atap dengannya.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku?!" seru pria yang menjadi ayah tiri Luka tersebut. Ia meneriaki ibu Luka dengan penuh emosi. "Siapa anak itu! Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak memiliki anak? Jadi kau berbohong agar aku mau menikahimu?"

Ibu Luka sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun . Ia hanya menunduk ketika pria itu terus menghujaninya dengan amarah.

"Kau wanita kotor! Wanita murahan! Kau bohongi aku! Kau bersandiwara seakan-akan kau adalah wanita yang baik. Tapi kenyataannya? Kau memiliki anak dan kau bekerja sebagai wanita malam! Pantas saja selama ini kau jarang pulang ke rumah dengan alasan lembur atau pergi keluar kota dengan alasan pekerjaan!" cecar pria itu kasar.

"Ya, aku sengaja membawamu tinggal di apartemen ini untuk mengenalkanmu dengan anakku. Aku berharap kalian bisa rukun dan tinggal bersama. Dan kupikir Yuu-kun akan senang karena memiliki seorang kakak perempuan," kata ibu Luka pada akhirnya. "Aku akui kalau aku salah. Dulu aku meninggalkan putriku Luka yang masih sangat kecil bersama neneknya di desa, sementara itu aku tinggal di Tokyo untuk bekerja sebagai wanita malam. Tak lama setelahnya aku bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah pria baik yang aku temui. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan memutuskan untuk hidup bersamamu. Sampai pada akhirnya hadirlah Yuu-kun sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan keluarga kecil kita. Meski begitu, dalam hati aku merasa bersalah kepada putriku dan aku bertekad untuk membawanya tinggal bersamaku. Dan disinilah kami tinggal. Aku berusaha mengatur waktu agar bisa bersama dengan kalian. Makanya aku selalu beralasan kepadamu untuk kerja lembur dan sebagainya. Padahal aku ada disini bersama putriku,"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar bualanmu! Lalu kenapa sampai detik ini kau masih tetap bekerja di tempat kotor itu? Kupikir kau sudah berhenti melakukannya!"

"Itu karena aku terpaksa! Aku harus menghidupi putriku. Dia masih sekolah. Dan semua hal mengenai dirinya adalah tanggung jawabku," ibu Luka berusaha menjelaskan. "Percayalah. Kumohon percayalah kepadaku! Dan tolong, terimalah keberadaan Luka di antara kita!"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi menerima dia! Aku tidak akan menganggap dia sebagai anakku! Anakku hanya Yuu! Tidak ada yang bernama Luka! Camkan itu!" geram pria itu. "Mulai saat ini kita berpisah! Aku dan Yuu akan pergi dari sini! Kami tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu!"

"Ya sudah silahkan saja! Kupikir kau pria yang baik! Tapi ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya dengan pria lain yang kutemui di luar sana!" balas ibu Luka dengan sengit.

"Apa kau bilang?" kali ini pria itu semakin naik darah akibat perkataan ibu Luka.

Pertengkaran itu semakin lama semakin memanas. Adu mulut itu berbuah kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Pria itu sudah sangat emosi. Ia sampai melakukan tindakan kekerasan kepada ibu Luka sebagai bentuk amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia memukul, menampar, bahkan sampai menendang ibu Luka yang notabene sebagai seorang wanita. Luka yang berada di tempat kejadian, sampai benar-benar takut melihat kejadian itu. Ia segera berlari sambil menangis. Kemudian bersembunyi karena takut. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Air mata tak hentinya meleleh membasahi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar takut, takut sekali.

"Luka-nee," panggil seseorang dengan pelan.

Luka yang sedang ketakutan itu perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya sedang berjongkok dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luka dan menggenggam tangan Luka.

"Namaku Yuu. Aku sangat senang karena ternyata aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan seperti Luka-nee. Walaupun aku merasa kaget karena ibu tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai anak selain aku. Tapi aku senang sekali. Sejak dulu aku sangat mengagumi kakak. Kakak adalah idolaku. Semua teman-temanku di sekolah bahkan para guru pun selalu membicarakan kakak. Sejak dulu aku penasaran dengan seorang Senpai yang bernama Luka Megurine. Tapi ternyata aku bahagia karena orang itu adalah dirimu," kata anak laki-laki itu. "Aku bertekad akan belajar dengan keras agar aku bisa seperti Luka-nee. Aku akan bersekolah di tempat Luka-nee supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi," katanya.

"Iya," ucap Luka masih sambil menangis.

"Luka-nee jangan bersedih. Ayah memang seperti itu. Tapi beliau adalah orang yang baik. Aku yakin, suatu saat ayah pasti akan menerima keberadaan Luka-nee seperti halnya aku yang sangat senang Luka-nee menjadi kakakku," Yuu berusaha menghibur Luka.

"Yuu!" panggil ayah tiri Luka dari luar dengan keras.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga diri baik-baik ya Luka-nee. Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Luka-nee. Kalau bertemu denganku, jangan ragu untuk menyapa ya!" lanjut Yuu. "Aku pergi dulu. Sayonara,"

Sosok Yuu pun berlalu. Luka merasakan suatu perasaan kehilangan karena kepergian Yuu. Namun perasaan itu dengan cepat tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman dari Luka takkala ia mendapati sesuatu tergenggam di tangannya. Luka melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Ia mendapati sebuah permen pemberian dari Yuu sebelum pergi. Luka membalik bungkusan permen itu. Disana tertulis sebuah ucapan pendek yang sangat cocok untuk memberikan semangat baginya.

"Ganbatte Onee-chan," Luka membaca tulisan tersebut dengan perlahan. Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya.

Luka terbangun dari mimpinya yang membawa sebuah kenangan nostalgia untuknya. Luka terkejut karena ketika terbangun, air mata sudah berlinang di wajahnya. Luka pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia segera berjalan ke laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Luka mengeluarkan sebuah figura foto, dimana terdapat potret keluarga bahagia di dalamnya. Ada ibunya, ayah tiri dan juga adik tirinya Yuu. Dirinya tidak termasuk ke dalam foto.

"Ohayou. Bagaimana kabarmu Yuu? Aku harap kau menepati janjimu untuk menjadi anak yang baik," gumam Luka sambil tersenyum memandang sosok Yuu yang ada di dalam foto. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Berkat ucapanmu dulu, akhirnya sekarang aku bisa bangkit dan bisa meraih apa yang aku inginkan,"

Luka terdiam cukup lama sambil memandangi foto tersebut. Namun ia tersadar saat sebuah dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan nostalgianya.

"Gawat! Manager sadis meneleponku! Gyaaaa aku terlambaaaat!" teriak Luka panik.

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang panjang untuk Luka. Ia harus melupakan sejenak kenangannya dan fokus untuk menjalani kesibukannya sebagai Megurine Luka yang baru. Sosok yang tidak terbebani oleh belenggu masa lalu.

TBC

**Gyaaaaa! Aku update telat! *di lempar*. Bagaimana ceritanya? Kurang greget kah? Tidak seru kah? Saya tunggu jejaknya di kolom review ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Terimakasih untuk para pemberi jejak di kolom review: SyifaCute, Hikari Syarahmia, CelestyaRegalyana, Go Minami Hikari Bi, Rei Atsuko dan Itachannio. Terimakasih juga kepada para pembaca yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Saya minta maaf karena update akan telat dikarenakan oleh banyak sebab. Sekarang, saya persembahkan kelanjutannya untuk kalian XD**

**Forbidden**

**by Yumiharizuki**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, dll**

**Warning: masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

**Part 7**

Luka melihat handphonenya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Ia menatap resah ke arah handphone itu, bingung antara harus mengangkat telepon tersebut atau tidak. Awalnya Luka berniat membiarkan saja handphone itu tetap berbunyi. Toh jika dibiarkan, si penelepon akan berhenti meneleponnya karena bosan. Namun jika Luka sampai melakukan itu, taruhannya adalah pekerjaannya. Akhirnya Luka pun menyerah dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. Dengan malas, dipijitnya tombol terima pada handphone tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Luka pertama kali ketika menerima telepon itu.

"Hey! Kenapa baru mengangkat telepon dariku?" sebuah suara yang berat terdengar dari ujung telepon. "Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Maaf. Aku terlambat. Aku rasa, hari ini aku tidak akan masuk ke kantor," kata Luka jujur.

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu. Pokoknya hari ini kau harus datang ke kantor. Cepat bersiap-siap. Dalam waktu lima menit kau harus sudah siap! Jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu!" kata orang yang menelepon Luka.

"Hey! Jangan asal menentukan! Hey!" pekik Luka. Luka mendengus kesal saat sambungan telepon telah diputus secara tiba-tiba. "Sial! Si manager sadis itu,"

Luka cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia segera mandi dan berpakaian secara kilat untuk mengejar waktu. Orang yang disebut sebagai manager sadis itu memang kenyataannya benar-benar sadis sekali. Luka sangat yakin. Ketika meneleponnya tadi, orang itu pasti dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah Luka. Menandakan orang itu sudah datang menjemputnya. Luka segera berlari, ia hendak pergi keluar rumah ketika disadarinya pagi itu kondisi rumah masih sangat sepi. Luka menyadari bahwa Miku sama sekali belum terlihat. Luka pun segera menuju ke kamar Miku untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan Miku. Sejak pembicaraan mereka pada malam itu, Miku seakan menghindari dirinya. Luka tidak mengerti. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga Miku harus menjauhinya seperti saat ini?

"Miku-chan sudah bangun?" tanya Luka dari luar kamar. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni kamar tersebut. "Miku-chan?"

Luka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar apalagi ketika ia mengetahui pintu kamar Miku tidak terkunci. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkah menuju ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya sosok Miku yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya, pertanda Miku masih terlelap dengan nyenyak. Luka tidak sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada Miku. Suara klakson mobil yang menggema di udara kembali membuatnya hilang fokus.

Luka menggertakan giginya karena kesal. Pagi itu ia seakan dilanda kesialan yang bertubi-tubi. Pertama, ia tiba-tiba saja dilanda mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan mengenai masa lalunya yang berusaha ia lupakan. Kedua, ia bangun terlambat karenanya. Ketiga, ia harus disibukkan dengan 'teror' dari sang manager sadis yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan mendatanginya ke rumah. Dan yang terakhir, ia tidak sempat sarapan ataupun berpamitan kepada Miku. Benar-benar lengkap kesialannya di hari itu. Luka pun berlari menghampiri sebuah mobil Mercedes benz berwarna hitam yang terparkir persis di depan rumahnya. Jendela mobil itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan sosok pengemudi mobil tampan dari baliknya. Orang itulah si manager sadis yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh Luka. Pria itu terlihat begitu tampan, dengan setelan kemeja dan blazer kantor berwarna kelabu yang begitu pas di badannya. Ia tersenyum miring saat Luka menghampirinya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit nona," ucap pria itu masih dengan sebuah senyuman miring yang bisa melelehkan hati wanita manapun yang melihatnya.

"Seenaknya saja datang kesini secara tiba-tiba. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau hari ini tidak akan datang," gerutu Luka kepada pria itu. "Kau itu S ya? Sepertinya begitu senang menyiksaku setiap hari,"

"Begitulah. Aku memang senang melihat wajahmu yang menderita karena aku," katanya dengan sebuah seringaian jahil. "Karena kau terlambat, seperti kataku di telepon tadi. Aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu,"

"Apa? Hukuman? Yang benar saja!" pekik Luka tidak terima.

"Hukumanmu adalah kau harus kerja lembur untuk seminggu ke depan. Pekerjaan kita tertunda akibat insiden ini. Jadi kau pantas menerima hukuman itu," lanjut pria itu puas. Luka melihatnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu! Mentang-mentang kau manager, kau tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya kepadaku!" protes Luka.

"Kalau kau menolak, hukumannya akan aku tambah menjadi dua minggu," kata pria itu dengan seenaknya. "Dan kalau kau terus-terusan menolak, aku akan terus menambah jam lemburmu,"

"Ghh," Luka menggertakan gigi karena kesal. "Baiklah! Tapi bukan berarti aku kalah!"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke kantor. Kita sudah sangat terlambat," ucap pria itu dengan senyum terbaiknya yang membuat Luka sejenak merasa terpana. "Kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo!"

Luka hendak membuka pintu mobil tersebut, namun sang manager menghentikannya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menumpang naik mobilku? Aku kan cuma bilang kalau kita harus pergi. Sana pakai mobilmu sendiri," kata pria itu santai, membuat Luka benar-benar kesal.

"Dasar kau! Baka! Manager Sadis! Aku benci padamu! Huh!" gerutu Luka sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. "Baik! Aku akan pergi sendiri! Kau terlalu percaya diri karena mengatakan aku akan ikut bersamamu!"

Luka benar-benar kesal kepada orang itu. Disaat seperti ini, orang itu hanya bisa membuatnya kesal saja. Luka merasa entah sampai kapan ia bisa tahan dengan kelakuan pria abnormal tersebut.

"Nee, Luka," panggil pria itu dengan tiba-tiba membuat Luka terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Luka segera berbalik arah dan memasang wajah kesalnya kepada pria itu.

"Apa? Belum puas mengerjaiku ya?" tanya Luka sengit.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kau boleh naik ke mobilku," kata pria itu kemudian. Kini terbentuklah empat siku di ujung dahi Luka.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri daripada dikerjai lagi olehmu!" kata Luka sambil membuang wajah.

"Aku serius Luka. Naiklah," kata pria itu setengah memohon. "Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

Luka berpikir sejenak. Ia takut terkena tipuan memuakkan dari orang itu. Namun akhirnya Luka pun memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin meminta satu hal darimu. Anggap saja itu sebagai kata kunci untuk bisa masuk ke dalam mobil," lanjut pria itu. "Panggil namaku dengan sebuah panggilan sayang darimu,"

"Hah?" Luka kini mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tidak habis pikir disaat seperti ini ada saja tingkah aneh dari pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayo Luka-chan. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman," pria itu berusaha menggertak Luka. Dan hal itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat Luka menuruti keinginannya.

"Buka pintunya… Ku… Kumohon… Dell-kun," kata Luka dengan wajah yang memerah. Membuat senyuman pria itu mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Akhirnya Luka berhasil membuat sang manager mempersilahkannya untuk ikut bersamanya. Luka duduk manis di sebelah sang manager yang sedang memegang kemudi. Luka sebenarnya masih menyimpan perasaan kesal kepada pria itu atas apa yang dilakukannya kepada Luka.

"Luka," pria itu memanggil Luka lagi.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Luka kesal. Ia menoleh sedikit kepada pria yang memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sang manager sadis itu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Itu hadiah karena kau mau pergi denganku saat ini," kata Dell sambil tersenyum miring. Seketika itu wajah Luka sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Miku terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Diliriknya jam meja yang ada di sampingnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Miku sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dengan hal itu walaupun ia terlambat untuk beres-beres rumah. Wajah Miku terlihat begitu mengantuk. Ia berkali-kali menguap lebar. Sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Bukan karena mimpi buruk mengenai masa lalu yang mengganggunya, namun karena hal lain selain itu.

_"__Karena aku… Karena… Aku suka! Aku sangat menyukai Luka-san!"_

Wajah Miku langsung memerah begitu mengingat hal itu. Ia merasa… bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Luka? Miku sama sekali tidak sadar ketika mengatakannya. Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. Miku sama sekali tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Baginya, Luka adalah sosok yang sangat istimewa. Ia adalah malaikat pelindung Miku yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan membuat dirinya bisa merasakan kembali kesempatan untuk hidup seperti dirinya yang biasa. Luka lah yang membuat dirinya berangsur-angsur bangkit dan bisa tersenyum kembali. Luka senantiasa berada disisinya ketika ia membutuhkan perlindungan dan sandaran. Dan Miku merasa sangat nyaman ketika bersama Luka sehingga ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Luka. Miku makin merasa bingung. Perasaan apakah ini? Perasaan suka? Suka yang seperti apa? Miku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kini ketika ada Luka di hadapannya, Miku selalu salah tingkah. Wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna ketika mata Luka bertemu pandang dengan matanya. Padahal biasanya Miku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu ketika bersama Luka. Bahkan sekarang, rasanya Miku tidak pernah tahan jika harus berdua saja dengan Luka.

Meski begitu, Miku masih sering mengintip Luka ketika malam tiba. Ia selalu melihat Luka menikmati langit malam di tempat yang sama, diposisi yang sama. Miku sampai terpana melihat Luka yang tersinari oleh sinar rembulan itu. Ketika angin malam menerbangkan rambut merah mudanya dengan lembut, ketika kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Luka tersenyum ketika memandang benda-benda angkasa itu. Miku sangat menyukainya. Luka terlihat begitu cantik di matanya. Sangat cantik.

Miku segera menepuk pipinya dengan keras untuk menghilangkan bayangannya mengenai Luka. Wajahnya masih memerah. Bahkan kali ini lebih parah. Wajahnya benar-benar merah merona. Miku terus menepuk keras pipinya sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali pikiran dan jiwanya. Miku berpikir sepertinya kali ini Miku benar-benar aneh dan tidak waras. Ia berusaha terus meyakinkan dalam hatinya kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia masih normal dan dirinya hanya menganggap Luka sebagai penolongnya saja.

Miku pun mulai mengerjakan kegiatannya seperti biasanya. Begitu bangun, ia langsung mandi dan berpakaian dengan baju kasual. Tak lupa juga, ia ikat rambutnya di kedua sisi ala twintail. Kemudian, ia isi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan itu dengan onigiri sisa kemarin malam yang tersimpan di lemari es dan juga mie instan yang sengaja disediakan Luka jika tidak ada makanan. Barulah setelah itu ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, membersihkan kaca jendela. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah, Miku pun menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar sambil mendengarkan mp3 player di handphonenya. Tak lupa ia mengecek pesan yang masuk ke handphone bermodel flip tersebut. Ada pesan masuk dari ibunya disertai dengan lampiran berupa foto ibunya yang sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Osaka. Ibunya terlihat bergitu cantik dengan seragam kerja barunya yang berwarna coklat.

_To: Miku-chan_

_From: Mama_

_Subject: Osaka_

_Miku, apa kabar? Mama sangat merindukanmu di sini. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu merindukan mama? Mama harap kamu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Apakah kamu sudah kembali nak? Rin-chan dan Gumi-chan masih juga belum memberikan kabar mengenai dirimu kepada mama. Mama benar-benar merasa tidak tenang di sini karena memikirkanmu yang tak kunjung kembali. Mama sekarang sudah tinggal di Osaka. Syukurlah, pekerjaan mama yang baru ini tidak terlalu sulit, namun tetap sangat melelahkan. Mama harus mengecek banyak dokumen dan juga harus meninjau langsung ke lapangan. Sangat sulit pada awalnya. Karena ini adalah hal baru bagi mama. Tapi demi mimpi kita, mama tetap berusaha bertahan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan mama dengan sebaik mungkin. Sepertinya berkat do'amu juga mama bisa bertahan disini sampai saat ini. _

_Kamu sudah lihat fotonya? Itu foto ketika mama sedang meninjau kondisi di pusat perbelanjaan Osaka. Mama harap fotonya tidak terlalu buruk. Kapan-kapan, mama akan mengajakmu ke kantor baru mama. Cepatlah kembali dan memberi kabar. Bibi Miki di Osaka sudah mendengar mengenai kabar hilangnya dirimu dan ia benar-benar khawatir sekali._

_Salam, mama_

Miku tersenyum simpul begitu melihat foto dari mamanya. Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum kegalauan kembali datang ke pikirannya. Ia jadi ingin menyusul mamanya ke Osaka. Ia ingin mengatakan kepada semua orang yang mengkhawatirkannya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja disini. Ia ingin kembali namun tidak untuk sekarang. Hatinya masih belum siap untuk itu. Dan ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Luka saat ini.

Miku berguling tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kamarnya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain mendengarkan mp3. Waktu kepulangan Luka masih sangat lama. Maka dari itu, Miku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan bacaan novelnya yang kemarin sempat tertunda di ruang tamu. Waktu terus berjalan hingga menginjak malam hari. Miku sudah menguap lebar ketika waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Luka sama sekali belum pulang ke rumah. Miku merasa agak khawatir. Kemana Luka? Apakah saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang? Ataukah Luka masih bekerja? Miku mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Bukankah Luka sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk memberikan kabar jika pulang terlambat? Tapi kenyataannya? Sampai saat ini masih belum ada kabar dari Luka.

Luka terlihat begitu kesal saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pria itu, si manager sadis benar-benar menghukumnya untuk kerja lembur. Padahal Luka sudah berjanji kepada Miku untuk pulang cepat dan segera memberikan kabar jika memang Luka akan pulang terlambat karena harus lembur. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan kabar karena orang itu memberikannya tugas yang menumpuk. Bahkan Luka sampai tidak menyadari kalau handphonenya 'disita' oleh pria sadis itu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa handphone nya tidak ada ketika ia mau menelepon Miku dalam perjalanan pulang bersama sang manager.

"Handphoneku! Kemana handphoneku!" seru Luka panik sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas kerjanya yang penuh dengan buku dan peralatan kantor. Ia melirik tajam ke arah orang yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. "Jangan-jangan kau yang mengambilnya ya?"

"Aku tidak mengambilnya. Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar," ucap pria itu kalem.

"Meminjam apanya? Aku tidak mendengarmu meminta ijin untuk meminjam," cibir Luka kesal. "Mana handphonenya? Kembalikan sekarang!"

Pria itu segera merogoh saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah handphone touch screen dengan gantungan tuna milik Luka. Luka segera menyambarnya dan mengecek handphonenya. Ia berdecak kesal ketika mengetahui ia terlambat menelepon Miku.

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi terlambat pulang dan tidak memberikan kabar kepadanya!" geram Luka sengit. "Hari ini aku benar-benar marah padamu!"

"Senangnya. Berarti aku berhasil untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Luka-chan yang manis ini marah," pria itu malah menampilkan ekspresi yang berlawanan dengan Luka. Luka tidak menjawab perkataan pria yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu. Luka justru terdiam sambil membuang muka. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah orang itu.

"Nee Luka, rupanya gadis itu benar-benar penting untukmu ya?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri!" jawab Luka dengan masih sambil membuang muka.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tahu itu," katanya sambil menerawang jauh. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Namanya Miku ya?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dia! Aku tidak mau kesadisanmu membuatnya terluka," kata Luka ketus. Wajah Luka terlihat lucu saat ini. Ia mengembungkan pipi dengan wajah sedikit merah padam karena menahan kekesalan yang menumpuk selama seharian ini.

"Kau pikir aku sesadis itu sampai-sampai bisa membuat gadis itu terluka? Enak saja," komentar pria itu. Ia pun segera menepikan mobilnya ke bahu jalan. Luka sampai terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hey, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luka panik. Namun pria itu pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. "Dell Honne! Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Iya, aku dengar kok. Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja," ucap pria bernama lengkap Dell Honne itu.

Luka langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau kesal? Kenapa?"

"Aku kesal karena kau selalu mementingkan waktumu dengan gadis itu dibandingkan denganku. Apakah aku tidak penting untukmu sampai-sampai disetiap kita sedang berduaan pun kau selalu menceritakan mengenai gadis itu kepadaku?" tutur Dell sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal. "Tolonglah Luka, kali ini saja. Jangan ungkit soal gadis itu ketika kita sedang berdua saja. Aku sudah bosan mendengar ceritamu mengenai dia. Kau sudah lebih dari seribu kali menceritakan kepadaku mengenai hal itu! Bahkan ketika disaat aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ataupun makan malam, kau selalu menolak dengan alasan tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian di rumah,"

"Ya ampun Dell, jadi kau marah gara-gara hal itu?" Luka terbelalak tak percaya. "Kau cemburu? Kau cemburu pada seorang gadis yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Dell cepat. "Aku ini kan tunanganmu! Calon suamimu! Harusnya kau lebih mementingkan aku dibandingkan dengan gadis yang baru kau temui beberapa bulan yang lalu!"

Luka yang sedari tadi terdiam pun tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika melihat kecemburuan Dell kepada Miku. Ia merasa takjub karena baru kali ini pria sesadis dan sedingin Dell bisa merasakan perasaan cemburu yang menurutnya sangat tidak beralasan kepada Miku. Luka tahu segala hal tentang Dell. Ia sangat mengetahui watak Dell yang teramat over protectif dan ingin memonopoli miliknya sendiri. Sejak mereka satu kampus pun, Dell selalu bersikap over protectif kepada Luka yang merupakan kekasihnya. Namun pria itu tidak pernah menunjukkan kecemburuannya secara terang-terangan jika ada orang lain yang menganggu Luka. Kini setelah hubungan mereka naik satu tingkat ke jenjang pertunangan, sikap Dell sama sekali tidak berubah. Bahkan kesadisan dan ke over protectifannya itu semakin menjadi saja, membuat Luka jadi strees sendiri dibuatnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Miku adalah gadis baik yang sangat aku sayangi. Baru kali ini aku merasa peduli kepada orang yang baru saja kutemui. Aku berpikir kami berdua ini mirip. Kami memiliki masa lalu yang pahit. Maka dari itu aku merasa cocok jika bersamanya," tutur Luka sambil tersenyum. Dell memandangnya masih dengan sedikit cemberut di wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini jarang meluangkan waktu untukmu. Aku janji, nanti aku akan lebih sering bersamamu. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, sampai ia sudah siap kembali ke rumahnya. Ijinkan aku untuk tetap menjaganya. Kuharap kau mau mengerti,"

Dell terdiam cukup lama. Ia terlihat sedikit berpikir. Namun kemudian ia pun tersenyum.

"Aku mengijinkanmu kok. Yang penting Luka-ku yang manis ini bahagia," ucap Dell sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat jalan. Kita sudah sangat terlambat!" perintah Luka.

"Yes, my Lady," kata Dell sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu melaju di jalanan yang sudah lengang, menerobos kepekatan malam. Mereka berpacu dengan waktu, berharap bisa sampai di rumah Luka sebelum tengah malam. Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di rumah Luka, tepat pada tengah malam. Luka berjalan keluar mobil dengan lunglai, disusul oleh Dell dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Luka.

"Sepertinya aku akan bermalam disini. Lagipula besok kan hari minggu. Aku bisa sekalian berlibur disini," jawab Dell.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu," kata Luka pada akhirnya.

Luka pun memasuki rumahnya secara perlahan. Dilihatnya lampu rumah sebagian besar dalam keadaan menyala. Mungkin Miku lupa mematikan lampu-lampu itu sebelum ia tidur. Luka menyimpan sepatu kerjanya di rak, begitu pula dengan Dell. Ketika Luka berjalan melewati ruang tamu, ia begitu terkejut karena mendapati Miku sedang tertidur nyenyak di sofa. Saat itu Miku dalam posisi duduk bersender di sofa dengan sebuah buku novel tersimpan di pangkuannya. Luka merasa bersalah sekali. Miku pasti sedari tadi menunggu kepulangannya ke rumah, sampai-sampai ia tertidur disana sambil membaca.

"Miku," gumam Luka karena merasa bersalah.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Miku? Manis juga," komentar Dell secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia memang manis! Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya sejengkalpun!" ancam Luka.

"Oke-oke, aku mengerti," kata Dell cepat. Ia baru kali ini melihat sisi lain dari Luka. "Luka-chan, kamu itu… sister complex ya? Atau sepertinya lolicon?"

"Enak saja! Pokoknya jangan menyentuhnya!" kata Luka bersikeras.

Luka kemudian membawakan selimut dari kamar Miku. Segera ia selimuti tubuh gadis itu sambil perlahan mengecup kening sang putri tidur yang sedang terlelap. Setelah itu, ia segera menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Dell dan akhirnya ia pun pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur.

Miku terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang menelusup melalui celah jendela telah mengusik tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak. Ternyata hari sudah berganti. Dan ia tertidur di ruang tamu karena menunggu Luka. Miku bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di ruang tamu akibat ulahnya. Perutnya berbunyi seakan berteriak meminta makanan. Akhirnya Miku pun menuruti keinginan perutnya dan segera pergi ke dapur. Tercium wangi masakan dari arah dapur yang telah menggugah seleranya. Miku semakin bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang asing di telinganya. Ia mendengar suara laki-laki dari arah dapur yang sepertinya sedang mengobrol hangat dengan Luka. Miku benar-benar penasaran. Siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersama dengan Luka saat ini? Selama ini, Luka tidak pernah sekalipun membawa laki-laki ke rumahnya.

Miku berjalan terus menuju ke dapur. Jantungnya berdebar karena tegang. Makin lama ia makin mendekati dapur. Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia di tempat itu. Terlihatlah Luka yang saat itu sedang memasak. Di sampingnya berdiri sosok seorang pria berambut abu tengah memandangi Luka dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Ohayou Miku-chan! Ayo duduk. Hari ini aku memasakkan kare spesial untukmu!" sapa Luka sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Miku yang sedang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. "Kamu pasti akan menyukainya,"

Miku tidak merespon perkataan Luka. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Matanya terpaku kepada sosok pria yang ada disana. Kini pria itu juga tengah menatapnyadan memberikan sebuah senyuman miring kepadanya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Miku ya? Benar-benar manis sekali!" kata Dell sambil menghampiri Miku. Miku cepat-cepat mundur dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ternyata ia takut dengan keberadaan Dell disana. Traumanya terhadap laki-laki belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Dell menyadari perubahan prilaku Miku. Ia merasa bersalah sekali kepada gadis itu karena telah membuat Miku takut.

"Maaf. Rupanya aku sudah membuatmu takut ya," ucap Dell pelan. Ia akhirnya mundur selangkah menjauhi Miku secara reflex.

Luka yang menyadari ketakutan Miku pun segera mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Miku. "Miku, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Raut wajah ketakutan masih tergambar jelas di wajah Miku. Namun gemetaran di tubuhnya sudah berangsur menghilang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bicara, seperti sudah kehilangan kata. Luka berusaha menenangkan Miku sebanyak iya bisa.

"Miku-chan, maaf ya sudah membuatmu takut. Dia ini selalu begitu setiap melihat ada gadis yang manis. Maklum, kepribadiannya memang agak playboy sejak dulu," ucap Luka. Dell mengatakan protes terhadap kata playboy yang diucapkan oleh Luka, namun Luka tidak mendengarkannya. "Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak akan macam-macam kepadamu. Aku akan menghukumnya jika itu terjadi,"

"Dia… Siapa?" tanya Miku disela rasa gemetar yang masih melanda tubuhnya.

"Dia ini adalah manager di tempatku bekerja. Namanya Dell Honne. Dia memang sadis, pokoknya sifatnya benar-benar jelek sekali," jawab Luka dengan sedikit berbisik.

Dell sedikit mengangkat alis mendengar penuturan Luka mengenai dirinya. Ia segera menghampiri Luka. Ditariknya Luka agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Lalu dirangkulnya pinggang Luka agar mendekat kepadanya.

"Jangan lupa. Aku ini adalah tunanganmu, Luka!" kata Dell seolah berusaha menegaskan status hubungannya kepada Miku.

Seketika itu pula-lah Miku merasa seakan tersambar petir disiang bolong begitu mendengar hal itu dari mulut Dell.

TBC

**Hwaaaaaaaaaa… Diriku update telat! *lagi*. Maafkan ya readers…. Author juga manusia XD. Saya tunggu jejaknya di kolom review ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai semua XD *kicked* gomenasai sudah membuat kalian jamuran gara-gara menunggu fic abal milik saya T_T. Tanpa basa-basi, saya langsung saja mempersembahkan lanjutan fanfic saya ini. Selamat membaca XD **

**NB: Balasan review ada di akhir fanfic ya ^^**

**Forbidden**

**by Yumiharizuki**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya** **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, dll**

**Warning: Masih abal, banyak typo, mungkin OOC, cerita kurang greget dan legit (?), dll**

**Note: Pair diubah. Mohon maaf untuk pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan perubahan tersebut. Untuk chapter ini adalah ****MIKU POV**

**Part 8**

Sebelumnya aku begitu mengharapkan akhir dari hidupku. Segalanya sudah bertambah buruk dan sulit ketika insiden pahit itu merenggut kebahagiaanku. Merenggut segala yang aku miliki. Aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi setelahnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah diriku yang telah rusak dan kotor. Aku yang pantas untuk direnggut kematian. Kematian begitu indah bagiku yang sudah teramat putus asa. Aku begitu menginginkan kematian, bagaikan mengiginkan cita rasa terlezat sejagat raya ini.

Namun di tengah keputusasaan ini, sebuah uluran tangan malaikat telah menolongku. Menarikku dari jurang keputusasaan yang pekat. Berkat uluran tangan itu, aku bisa kembali melihat dunia untuk kedua kalinya dari sisi yang berbeda. Aku sebagai gadis dalam pelarian, bukan sebagai sang gadis baik seperti sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi telah mengubahku menjadi sisi mata koin yang berbeda. Dan kehidupan baruku ini tidak seburuk apa yang aku bayangkan ketika sang malaikat cantik itu dengan sabar memperkenalkan dunianya kepadaku. Saat itu aku bisa melihat sekaligus tertegun akan ketulusan hatinya. Dengan mudah aku menerima uluran tangannya dan memutuskan untuk memulai hidup yang baru bersamanya. Menanggalkan sedikit demi sedikit identitas maupun masa lalu yang aku miliki.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Terdampar di tempat yang jauh namun damai bersama malaikatku. Waktu demi waktu telah kulalui bersamanya. Mimpi buruk yang menghantuiku telah berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sang malaikat lah yang senantiasa menjaga dan membuatku merasa aman. Aku begitu merasa nyaman bersamanya. Rasanya aku ingin terus seperti ini. Kebersamaanku dengannya benar-benar membuat hatiku luluh. Aku begitu menginginkannya senantiasa bersamaku, aku menginginkan dia hanya memberi perhatian kepadaku seorang. Aku ingin dirinya secara utuh hanya untuk diriku. Aku ingin senyumannya, kehangatannya, perhatiannya walaupun aku menyadari apa yang aku inginkan ini salah. Ini hal yang tidak boleh kulakukan. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku kepadanya. Apa yang membuatku begitu posesif kepada malaikatku itu? Apakah latar belakang akibat kekecewaan di masa lalu yang telah mengubahku menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa ketika di dekatnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi bercanda dengannya. Aku tahu dirinya telah memandang aneh padaku karena hal itu. Aku tahu kalau aku ini aneh. Aku menjadi aneh karena dirinya.

Ketika perasaanku semakin mendalam kepadanya, kenyataan lain membuatku terguncang. Malaikatku sudah memiliki penjaganya sendiri. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang wajar. Malaikat secantik dan seindah dirinya, pastilah memiliki sosok spesial yang mendampinginya. Apalagi usianya sudah memungkinkan untuk memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang. Tapi tetap saja, kenyataan itu menohok hatiku dengan telak. Terlebih lagi saat aku mengetahui sosok pria yang dipilihnya. Seorang pria sombong yang sangat tidak kusukai.

"Jangan lupa. Aku ini adalah tunanganmu, Luka!" kata pria sombong itu dengan bangga seolah-olah menegaskan status hubungannya kepadaku. Aku hanya terdiam menanggapinya, tak berkomentar apapun. Aku berdiri mematung di tempatku, memandang kedua pasangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dell! Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!" seru Luka sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Dell di pinggangnya.

"Biar saja. Lagipula aku kan tidak setiap hari bersikap seperti ini kepadamu," kata pria itu masih sambil terus memeluk pinggang Luka. Melihat hal itu, ingin rasanya saat itu juga kupatahkan tangan yang telah berani menyentuh malaikatku.

"Aduh kau ini. Lepaskan! Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan!" kata Luka. Kali ini ia berhasil melepaskan pelukan dari pria itu. Pria itu mendengus pendek.

Aku masih tetap berada di posisi yang sama dengan ekspresi kosong yang sama. Entahlah. Rasanya aku tidak tahu mesti bersikap seperti apa lagi ketika melihat kemesraan dua sejoli yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Ternyata benar apa kata pepatah. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu merasa di dunia ini hanyalah ada mereka berdua saja. Keberadaanku di sana sekedar menumpang lewat, atau mungkin aku tidak berada di dalam dunia mereka. Dalam hati, ada rasa kesal yang bergumul mempengaruhi pikiranku. Perasaanku entah mengapa terasa begitu pedih dan sesak. Rasa itu makin lama makin menyiksa diriku sampai-sampai membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak ini. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi dari sana. Melarikan diri lebih baik daripada harus menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan di depan mataku sendiri.

"Miku-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan di sana? Ayo duduk. Kita makan bersama," ajak Luka dengan suaranya yang lembut, membangunkan lamunanku.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera duduk di kursi yang kosong, tepat di sebelah pria yang menyebalkan itu. Pria itu memberikan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian kepadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Tak lama setelah itu, Luka mulai menuangkan kuah kare ke mangkuk kami masing-masing. Aroma lezat bercampur pedas menyeruak ke hidung, menggugah seleraku. Aku pun segera menyantap kare itu. Dan kare buatan Luka-san benar-benar lezat tidak ada tandingannya. Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah porsi kare yang terhidang di mangkukku. Selera makan yang sejak tadi ada kini langsung menghilang ketika kulihat kembali tingkah menyebalkan dari pria yang ada di sebelahku ini. Pria itu bersikap sangat manja kepada Luka. Ia tiba-tiba saja memberikan suapan di sendoknya kepada Luka. Lalu ia minta Luka untuk balas menyuapinya. Sejujurnya aku merasa cukup terganggu dengan hal itu. Kedatangan pria itu ke rumah ini lah yang sangat membuatku terganggu.

"Nee Luka, hari ini kita pergi kencan ya," ucap pria itu tiba-tiba membuat Luka langsung tersedak. "Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan seputar rencana pernikahan kita,"

"Hah? Hal itu kan bisa kita bicarakan di rumah? Membicarakan soal pernikahan tidak harus pada saat kencan saja. Lagipula bukankah waktunya masih cukup lama? Kita kan berencana menikah tahun depan?" Luka memasang wajah bingung. "Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku mau istirahat saja hari ini. Kemarin kan kita sudah kerja lembur sampai malam sekali!"

"Tidak ada kata tidak dalam kamusku! Pokoknya hari ini kita harus pergi kencan. Karena hari-hari selanjutnya akan sangat sibuk sekali sampai-sampai kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai," pria itu menegaskan. "Dan lagi, bukankah kau kemarin sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktu untukku?"

Luka menghela napas panjang. Ia terlihat keberatan dengan permintaan pria itu.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi," kata Luka pada akhirnya. "Tapi seperti apa yang aku katakan kemarin. Kau juga mesti mengajak serta Miku-chan bersama kita. Aku tidak mau pergi jika kau tidak mau melakukannya,"

Aku langsung merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan Luka tadi, begitu pula dengan pria di sebelahku. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana Luka bisa setega itu kepadaku tanpa tau bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku saat ini.

"Jadi kau serius mau mengajaknya juga?" tanya pria itu merasa keberatan. "Luka, ini kan acara kita berdua! Kenapa dengan egois kau katakan kalau dia harus ikut juga?"

"Justru kau yang egois! Kemarin kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Dan bukankah kemarin aku sudah memintamu untuk mengerti? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau masih tidak terima dengan apa yang aku katakan?" Luka merasa jengkel dengan pria itu.

Terjadilah cekcok mulut antara Luka dengan pria itu. Aku hanya tetap diam di tempatku. Kenapa Luka seenaknya memutuskan kalau aku harus ikut di acara kencan istimewa mereka? Kenapa ia tidak menanyakan pendapatku terlebih dahulu? Aku sungguh tidak mau ikut bersama mereka. Keberadaanku disana hanya akan mengganggu saja. Lagipula perasaanku sudah terlampau sakit karena kenyataan yang sudah terpampang jelas di hadapanku.

"Pokoknya aku ingin Miku-chan ikut! Tidak ada kata penolakan lagi!" seru Luka dengan emosi.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" seru pria itu tak kalah emosinya dengan Luka.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun," ucapku tiba-tiba membuat adu mulut di antara kedua sejoli itu terhenti.

"Miku-chan, tidak usah dengarkan kata-katanya ya? Kamu boleh ikut kok," kata Luka dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" seruku membuat Luka terlihat terkejut. "Kumohon mengertilah,"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera meninggalkan mereka berdua di meja makan itu. Aku pun langsung pergi ke kamarku tak peduli Luka memanggilku berulang kali untuk kembali ke sana. Yang jelas aku tidak mau. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ada di sana. Kukunci pintu kamar agar tidak ada siapapun yang masuk lalu kubenamkan wajahku ke bantal. Dari luar kamar, kudengar dengan jelas pertengkaran di antara pasangan itu masih tetap berlanjut bahkan malah kian memanas. Sambil terus tertelungkup, kudengarkan apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan.

"Honne Dell! Kapan kau akan bisa bersikap dewasa? Selama ini aku selalu mengalah kepadamu! Aku selalu menuruti apa maumu. Tapi mengapa kau sekalipun tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" Luka benar-benar merasa emosi.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu? Selama ini aku selalu menjaga perasaanmu! Aku bersabar ketika kau selalu membicarakan mengenai gadis itu!" Dell ikut-ikutan merasa emosi. Namun kemudian nada bicaranya kembali melunak. "Luka, aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan hal ini. Bisakah kita berhenti berdebat karena masalah sepele yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu?"

"Kau bilang ini masalah sepele? Sejujurnya aku sangat tersinggung karena perkataanmu tadi! Ini bukan hal sepele! Gara-gara perkataanmu di meja makan tadi, Miku jadi marah kepadaku! Kau harusnya merasa menyesal karena telah melukai perasaannya!" Luka terdengar enggan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan itu sehingga perkataannya menyulut kembali amarah dalam hati Dell.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Tak kusangka kau itu begitu polos! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Tatapannya begitu berbeda ketika melihatmu! Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung mengetahui kalau dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepadamu! Dia menyukaimu! Dan kau dengan tenangnya mengajak dia untuk ikut di dalam acara penting kita?" kemarahan Dell terdengar makin memuncak.

"Kau sudah gila! Kau cemburu pada gadis yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri? Yang benar saja!" seru Luka. "Miku menyukaiku? Aku yakin dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai seorang kakak! Rasa suka yang wajar, bukan seperti yang kau katakan tadi! Aku percaya Miku bukan orang yang seperti itu! Dia masih normal. Dia seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang laki-laki!"

Perkataan Luka tadi semakin menjatuhkan diriku ke dasar jurang kekecewaan. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan kepadaku bukanlah seperti perasaan yang kurasakan kepadanya. Aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Sejak awal, perasaanku sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perasaan ini tak bersambut dengannya. Namun mengapa aku begitu mengharapkannya?

Aku makin menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal. Mataku sudah terasa panas dan perih. Emosi kekecewaan itu sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi. Kristal bening perlahan meluncur dari mataku.

"Silahkan tanyakan padanya jika aku memang keliru! Aku yakin apa yang kukatakan itu benar! Atau aku akan menanyakannya sendiri kepadanya dan mendesaknya agar mau bicara!"

"Jangan lakukan itu! Apa kau belum puas menyakiti Miku dengan perkataanmu? Apa kau belum puas membuat keadaan ini semakin buruk? Lebih baik kita berpisah saja sekarang! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu!"

"Oke! Baik! Dengan senang hati aku akan berpisah denganmu! Rasanya sia-sia saja selama ini aku selalu menjagamu dan menyayangimu! Ternyata semudah itu kau katakan kata berpisah hanya karena gadis itu! Gadis itu benar-benar sudah membawa pengaruh buruk kepadamu! Segera suruh dia pergi dari sini atau kau akan menyesal karena tidak melakukannya!"

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Sepertinya pria itu yang melakukannya. Setelah itu, suasa hening pun tercipta. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan tangis dari luar sana. Isakan tangis itu begitu keras dan memilukan. Membuat perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa harus seperti ini…?" isak Luka disela tangisnya.

Aku benar-benar hancur. Perasaanku, semuanya. Rasanya sudah tak bersisa lagi. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar hebat. Aku menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubungan Luka dan pria itu. Aku menjadi penyebab Luka menjadi menderita seperti saat ini. Aku memang sudah seharusnya tidak berada disana. Benar kata pria itu. Aku memang harus pergi dari sana secepatnya. Menghilang dan tidak menampakkan diri lagi di hadapan Luka. Itu lebih baik dan aku yakin Luka tidak akan merasa tersiksa lagi karena aku.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempatku. Dengan wajah yang sembab, aku langsung berjalan menuju meja di dekat lemari. Kucari setiap sudut meja itu, hingga aku menemukan sedikit uang tabunganku selama tinggal disana. Jumlahnya memang tidak banyak. Tapi aku yakin itu cukup untuk membayar tiket kereta. Kemudian, kukemasi barang-barang seperlunya. Beberapa potong pakaian saja sudah cukup untuk perjalanan tidak tentu arah yang akan aku jalani. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus pergi kemana sekarang. Apakah aku harus kembali ke Tokyo? Atau justru aku harus pergi ke Osaka untuk menyusul ibuku dan tinggal bersamanya seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya ketika bertemu dengannya nanti? Aku tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk itu. Aku benar-benar bingung sekali. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut karena pusing memikirkannya.

Aku putuskan untuk menulis sebuah surat kepada Luka. Surat perpisahan dan ucapan terimakasih karena jasa-jasanya selama ini kepadaku. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menulisnya. Aku hanya menggunakan kata-kata singkat saja di dalam suratku. Kemudian kulipat surat itu dan kumasukan ke dalam amplop. Aku sudah siap dengan suratku. Kini sudah waktunya aku pergi. Perlahan-lahan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Sekarang rumah itu terasa sepi. Padahal tadi rasanya aku masih mendengar suara isak tangis dari Luka. Tapi… Dimana Luka? Oh, rupanya dia tertidur di lantai setelah kelelahan menangis tadi. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah damainya saat tertidur. Setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Kuambil sebuah bantal kursi yang ada di ruang tamu lalu kusimpan bantal itu di bawah kepalanya. Kuharap dengan begitu ia bisa merasa nyaman. Dan surat itu pun harus kuserahkan kepadanya. Tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin membangunkannya. Justru aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui kepergianku dari sana. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyimpan surat itu di kamarnya. Aku segera melangkah perlahan menuju kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarku. Kumasuki kamar itu perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara-suara yang mengganggu. Aku pun mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menyimpan surat itu. Di atas meja? Tidak, terlalu mudah untuk ditemukan. Di dalam laci? Mungkin saja. Aku segera membuka laci meja rias Luka. Aku berniat menyimpan suratku disana, namun sesuatu lebih menarik perhatianku saat itu. Kulihat sebuah foto yang terpajang manis di figura dalam laci Luka. Kuambil foto itu. Kuamati satu persatu sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu. Rupanya sebuah foto keluarga. Mengapa Luka tidak memajang foto itu diatas mejanya? Mengapa ia justru menyembunyikan foto itu di dalam laci?

Ada sebuah catatan yang tertulis dengan tinta merah di sebelah kanan bawah foto itu, tepat pada potret seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah muda yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia di dalam foto. Kurasa itu adalah catatan yang ditulis oleh Luka untuknya.

_Otouto, jangan pernah melupakanku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kau adalah adikku yang baik hati. Terimakasih untuk permennya. Aku jadi selalu bersemangat karenanya. Terimakasih Yuu. Ah tidak, terimakasih banyak Yuuma ^^_

Mataku membulat sempurna begitu membaca nama itu. Nama itu serasa familiar di telingaku. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu entah dimana. Aku kembali mengamati potret anak laki-laki itu dengan serius. Tidak mungkin aku mengetahui namanya begitu saja. Kuamati terus sosoknya. Warna rambutnya, persis sekali dengan Luka. Senyumannya, agak mirip dengan Luka. Lalu dia itu siapa? Mengapa hatiku terus mengatakan kalau sosoknya begitu familiar? Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan terbersit di dalam ingatanku. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Ingatan itu terputar kembali di otakku menampilkan kepingan kejadian yang ingin kulupakan.

"Hahaha. Lihat wajahnya? Begitu menderita ya, Kaichou?" ucap pria berambut hitam sambil terkekeh. Saat itu aku sedang terbaring tidak berdaya tanpa busana di hadapan mereka. Itu adalah saat terburuk dalam hidupku ketika pria itu menodai kesucianku.

"Hen… Hentikan," pintaku lemah. Sejujurnya aku sudah lelah mengalami semua itu. Nyawaku bagaikan telah tercabut dari ragaku. Aku sudah ingin mengakhiri ini ketika sosok sang Kaichou itu tersenyum miring kepadaku.

"Memohonlah. Sebut namaku seperti saat kita sedang 'bermain' tadi," ucap pria berambut merah muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hentikan…," pintaku lagi. Namun pria itu memasang ekspresi seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kumohon hentikan… Yuu… Yuuma-kun," ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah.

Para pria yang ada disana langsung tertawa begitu mendengar perkataanku, termasuk sang Kaichou. Setelah puas tertawa, pria itu langsung tersenyum menyeringai kepadaku. Kemudian ia mendekatiku.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Hime," ucapnya. Ia pun mengecup bibirku sebelum akhirnya bangkit meninggalkanku.

Aku kini terlempar ke realita yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Foto ini! Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti bohong! Ini bukan dia! Orang ini pasti bukanlah Yuuma yang kurang ajar itu. Tidak! Aku terus menyangkalnya. Tanpa kusadari figura foto itu terlepas dari tanganku hingga jatuh dan kacanya pecah berkeping-keping, menimbulkan suara yang begitu nyaring. Aku merasa terkejut sekali dengan hal itu. Keterkejutanku pun bertambah ketika Luka berlari ke kamarnya dan mendapati aku sedang berdiri di depan figura fotonya yang pecah.

"Miku-chan?" tanya Luka dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berkutik dihadapannya. Aku hanya bisa terbelalak memandangnya sambil berdiri mematung di tempatku. Tatapan mata Luka seolah berkata mengapa aku ada di sana, di tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh kudatangi. Kemudian Luka langsung memekik kaget melihat kaca yang berserakan di dekat kakiku. Ditambah lagi ia melihat ada figura foto miliknya ada di sana.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Luka kembali sambil terus memandangiku seolah menyalahkanku atas semua yang telah terjadi.

Awalnya aku tidak berani memandangnya dan tidak berani mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Namun aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk pergi. Aku harus melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membuat segalanya bertambah buruk bagimu. Aku sudah membuat hubungan dengan tunanganmu menjadi kacau. Dan aku juga sudah merusak figura foto milik Luka-san," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. "Tapi aku sudah… Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi… Aku hanya ingin… Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan memandangmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sayonara,"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera berhambur keluar kamar meninggalkan Luka. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi memandangnya walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal. Hatiku benar-benar tak kuat. Aku tidak bisa lagi membendung air mataku. Air mataku langsung tumpah begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Luka. Aku langsung mengambil tas ku dengan kasar lalu aku pun bergegas keluar dari rumah Luka.

"Miku! Tunggu!" teriak Luka. Ia mengejarku dan meraih tanganku agar aku berhenti. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ini semua bukanlah salahmu. Jangan kamu pikirkan kata-kata Dell ya? Mungkin karena itu kamu jadi berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah, kan?"

Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataannya. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi. Kupaksakan kakiku untuk terus melangkah walaupun dengan langkah yang terseret. Luka masih tetap menjegal langkahku.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon! Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Kalau perlu, aku akan meminta maaf kepadamu atas nama Dell," Luka memohon dengan sangat kepadaku. "Yang dikatakan Dell kepadamu itu tidaklah benar. Dia hanya terlalu cemburu karena aku lebih dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini daripada dengannya,"

Aku terdiam sejenak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Luka. Hatiku tergelitik untuk mengatakan mengenai perasaanku kepada Luka. Tanpa sadar, kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Kalau memang benar, bagaimana?"

Luka langsung tertegun sambil terbelalak begitu mendengarkan perkataanku. Genggaman tangannya terasa melemah. Rupanya ia syok dengan perkataanku tadi.

"Apa… Maksudmu?" Luka balik bertanya.

"Luka-san, lepaskan aku. Lebih baik aku benar-benar pergi dari sini meninggalkanmu. Aku bukanlah seorang gadis manis seperti anggapanmu! Aku sudah hancur dan kotor! Aku orang yang terbuang! Aku…," ucapku panjang lebar, namun Luka langsung menghentikan perkataanku.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu masa lalumu itu sekelam apa! Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu!" bantah Luka.

"Tapi aku memiliki kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan! Karena aku sudah menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu melebihi apapun seperti yang pria itu katakan! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya Luka-san?" teriakku dengan berlinangan air mata. Luka terlihat makin syok dengan perkataanku tadi. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil terus melanjutkan perkataanku. Mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepadanya, "Aku tahu ini tidak benar! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Ketulusanmu telah mengubah hatiku, membuatku kacau sepenuhnya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Melebihi perasaan sebagai seorang teman, sahabat ataupun saudara! Aku menyukaimu sampai membuat hatiku sakit setiap kali memikirkanmu yang terlalu bersinar di mataku! Aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu sampai membuatku tidak bisa bernapas dan juga berpikir seperti biasanya! Aku menyukaimu sampai-sampai membuat diriku hilang akal sehat dan akhirnya harus hancur karena perasaan yang tak terbalas ini!"

"Miku…" Luka hilang kata-kata.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana setelah Luka-san mengetahui perasaanku? Bagaimana? Apakah Luka-san masih sudi bertemu denganku? Apakah Luka-san masih mau tinggal bersamaku yang menjijikan seperti sekarang? Aku yakin, kau tidak akan mau!" seruku. Aku tersenyum hambar padanya. "Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku pergi. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita semua agar aku bisa melupakan perasaan kotor ini. Selamat tinggal, jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

Sekarang aku sudah bisa melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luka. Luka sudah tidak menahan kepergianku. Kulihat ia masih terdiam di tempat yang sama dengan wajah yang begitu syok. Aku tahu, hal itu akan begitu sulit baginya. Apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya akan menjadi pukulan keras baginya. Kuharap ia akan membenciku karena hal itu agar aku bisa puas.

Aku langsung berlari menyusuri jalanan desa yang cukup lengang di siang hari. Kubiarkan air mata ini mengalir deras sepanjang perjalanan itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang desa yang heran ketika melihatku. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua rasa yang bergejolak hebat dalam diriku. Aku bagaikan sebuah dinamit yang meledak. Emosiku hancur lebur tak bisa terkontrol. Sekarang aku benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki apapun. Aku tidak memiliki lagi sosok malaikat pelindungku. Aku tidak memiliki sosok yang bisa kupercayai. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Lalu kemanakah kaki ini akan melangkah? Kemanakah langkah ini akan menuju? Pikiranku begitu buntu. Aku hanya bisa meluapkan segala emosi dengan menangis. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah jalan itu, di Desa itu. Dan sosok Luka yang tidak akan pernah aku temui lagi.

**TBC**

**Balasan review:**

**Go Minami Hikari Bi: Arigatou untuk review dan koreksinya *walaupun saya masih gak mudeng dengan typo yang dimaksudkan ada di sebelah mana XD* Untuk pair sudah dirubah. Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya *membungkuk dalam-dalam* Mikunya pasti jadi straight, di tunggu saja XD**

**Rei Atsuko: Hehe begitulah Dell. Dia memang cowok menyebalkan yang bikin orang greget sepanjang umur XD *kicked* Untuk Len akan muncul sebentar lagi, kalau Kaito… Dimunculkan lagi atau enggak ya? *plak!* Hai, arigatou untuk supportnya! Ini sudah saya lanjutkan kok XD**

**Kurotori Rei: Begitulah, ini adalah chapter tergalau bagi seorang Miku Hatsune! Nyahahahaha *evil smile* Ini sudah di lanjut, terimakasih sudah menunggu XD**

**SyifaCute: Ini sudah di lanjut. Saya harap ceritanya tidak mengecewakan XD**

**tamuinisiatif: Arigatou sudah mau membaca dan me-review fic abal milik saya *membungkuk dalam-dalam* Saya tersanjung sekali karena ada yang memberikan komentar dan saran untuk cerita ini yang sejujurnya masih jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi maaf sebelumnya karena cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan ^^ Dan saya bukan tipe orang yang mudah memberikan kejutan dalam cerita. Mudah-mudahan ceritanya tidak terlalu mengecewakan dan kalau berkenan, silahkan baca kelanjutannya ya XD *kicked* NB: saya juga sebenarnya suka pair Luka x Miku. Kalau bisa sih kapan-kapan mau saya buat lagi cerita dengan pair ini XD**

**Lave Cheney: Arigatou sudah mampir ke lapak saya XD Iya nih Miku dan Dell jadi saingan XD**

**Itachannio: Sip arigatou untuk supportnya ^^ Ini kelanjutannya sudah update… Saya harap ceritanya tidak mengecewakan XD**

**Devy Kagane: Hehe arigatou untuk review dan supportnya ^^ Rasanya jadi terharu karena ada yang ikut merasakan perasaan sedih karena kisah dalam cerita ini *kicked* Ini lanjutannya sudah ada XD Terimakasih banyak XD**

**Jaa, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah me review dan juga mensupport XD Yosh… tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Saya akan berjuang keras untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini ^^ Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, baik silent reader atau aktif reader. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^ **


End file.
